Love in the Storm
by The Real BONK'er
Summary: Witherstorm is destroying the world and the Jesse's team with the help of the Order of the Stone are trying to stop it. But Jesse has feelings to one member of his group. Will he be able to tell them to Petra before the Storm consumes everything? Will they succeed together in defeating the doom of their world? Image by Michioreo123 from DevianArt.
1. Awkward beggining

**A/N: Hey guys! This fanfic will be about Jetra (Jesse x Petra) ship and will follow the original story and my choices from the game, but with some changes that I will make and some stuff that I'll think of. I'm making Jesse also a bit more cocky to his enemies, but still good for his friends and allies. Also I'm changing my style of writting in this story and now writting all POV's (except no-one's) in first person. Just to tell you: I am still learning and your advices help me a lot. So anyway after my 'perfect' summary, here you have the story.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft: Story Mode. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters of this story.)**

 **Jesse's POV**

After we entered the building competition and manadged to not embarras ourselves completely, we went to Booth 5 where we were supposed to build. I was so proud. We were ready for this, but Aiden and the Ocelots were still teasing us. Surprisingly though Lukas, the leader of the Ocelots wasn't in mood for teasing us and I was so glad he wasn't. When I finally went to the Booth 5, Axel started to make wide eyes to the Booth 4 where Ocelots were.

"Is that a freakin' beacon? They have a freakin' beacon? Freakin' beacon?!" He said with amazement.

"That's stained glass. They aren't just building a beacon." Olivia added. "They're building a rainbow beacon!" It really made me loose faith. I thought we were so ready, but Ocelots had a lot better stuff. Now I was doubting in our win but I couldn't let my friends feel the same way.

"What are you worried about? We've got this." I said trying to sound convincing. Olivia looked at me with this 'really?' look.

"Who are we kidding? We've got nothing!" she said.

"We've got... a mascot!" I said pointing at Reuben who looked at me. "Enderman will be perfect with the Ender Dragon mascot!"

"We should probably stop staring at them..." Olivia noticed. Like if she conjured them, the Gill, Maya and Aiden approached them.

"Hahaha! Look, it's the Order of the Loosers. Again!" Gill teased.

"Good one Gill." Maya complemented. My patience was reaching it's limits but I somehow manadged to stay calm.

"We're just looking." Olivia said with no emotion but with a determination on her face.

"There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it wins and will be shown at Endercon." Aiden said.

' _Man, this guy is the worst. I really wish I could punch him_.' I thought.

"You're being unplesant." Axel said.

"Maybe not all of you." Aiden continued his teasing. "Endercon doesn't allow outside food and drink." he said pointing at Reuben. This time my fists were just itching to have a quick and brutal visit to his face.

"Shut up!" I said trying to sound annoyed.

"What's that?" he asked like it really touched him.

' _Huh, his ego is really easy fragile._ ' I thought and smiled inside.

"Jesse said "shut up". Do you need to hear that again?" Olivia said and I thought it is a good time to start my comeback.

"Yeah man, because you seem that it really touched you. What's up? Can't handle that someone wants you to not poison the air with your bad jokes?" I teased. It was actually the first time I decided to confront him and I was really proud of the result.

"You little..." Aiden growled and started to walk towards us, but then Lukas turned towards him.

"Stop wasting your time, Aiden. We've got work to do." he said pointing at the place where they already started to build the beacon. Other Ocelots stopped and went back but Aiden stood there for a while.

"You're lucky I'm busy." he said and went back to his team. Suddenly someone approached us and that made my heart jump and stop for a while.

"Hey Jesse. Guys." Petra said. Her sudden approach made my senses start screaming. I had a crush on her for a long time, but I knew that she wasn't feeling the same way about me.

"Hey, Petra." I said in as casual tone as I could sound in.

"How's the build going?" she asked.

"Only time will tell. But - we're optimistic." Axel said and that made me belive in our victory again. Suddenly Lukas approached us.

"Hey Petra. I forgot to thank you for that nether star." he said.

"Hey Lukas. Not a problem." she replied.

' _No way! She helped them?_ ' I was thinking couldn't belive the fact that my crush could be the reason we loose the competition. I decided to worry about it later. Couldn't blame the girl I love.

"You helped these tools?" Axel asked.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone." Petra anwsered. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"None of us know where to find you." Olivia pointed out.

"Exactly" and with these words, she left us.

"No hard feelings, guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." Lukas said. I wouldn't say everyone, because Lukas, the leader of the Ocelots was actually the nicest of them. The rest although was a reall pain in the butt. "So what about we just forget about all these things... and make this a nice building competition."

I was really surprised by such proposition, but smiled.

"May the best team win." I said.

"Careful what you wish for." Lukas said and after that, we all went to our chests to build our things. I was really hoping for the win this time.

(Time skip)

We finished our enderman. People were gathering around it and cheering. Then I noticed that Aiden broke someone's lava lake. The lava started to spill and Reuben's costume was set on fire. My pink friend started to panic and ran into the forest. I couldn't leave him like that.

"Oh no! Reuben is on fire!" I yelled. "Reuben come back!"

"It was Aiden, that punk!" Axel said pointing at the lone Ocelot who started to back off.

"The lava is getting closer!" Olivia pointed out.

"It's gonna ruin the build!" my oversized friend added as he stopped glaring at Aiden. I needed to think fast. This was our chance to win the building competition. But Reuben was my friend. After a little struggle with myself I made up my decision.

"You guys stay and save the build!" I said and jumped down. I ran next to the spreading lava and decided to have a little revenge for Reuben and all these bad jokes that Aiden was making. I rolled so it would seem that I want to dodge the lava and hit the Ocelot who fell on the ground. I smiled a little but now Reuben was my priority.

 **Petra's POV**

After I left Jesse and the Ocelots, I went to the Nether. This guy wanted that Wither skull for today so I that job needed to be done fast. There was nothing I couldn't handle. I remembered where the fortress is and found the wither skeleton. He was stronger and tougher than other mobs, but my pickaxe punched life out of it fast. Now I was going back to my hideout and started to think about the Endercon. Jesse's team could actually win this time. I decided to check up on them after I give that Wither skull to that guy who asked for it. Then I started to think about Jesse. He was a true leader. All these times they tried to win but he never gave up and kept his friends going. I also loved that goofy smile he was doing. Although on the Building Competition he sounded awkwardly. Like he tried to sound calm but I sensed the nervousness in his voice. Also he was always looking away when I was talking to him. It was strange. I need to ask him about it.

It was getting dark so I needed to hurry. Suddenly I heard some screams and a pig oinks.

' _That must be Jesse and Reuben_ ' I thought and ran to the direction where the screams came from.

I also started to hear zombies. Great. He was probably in trouble with the monsters and it was up to me to save him. I rolled my eyes and started to run faster. Finally I saw them a bit far away and noticed a broken blade of the wooden sword. It seemed that they were fighting a while ago but time was short. Jesse had a spider on him and Reuben had a black eye. Without thinking I knocked the spider off of him and stabbed him rapidly with my pickaxe. Jesse stood up relieved and looked at the zombies.

"C'mon, let's get out of the open." I said and he followed without hesitation and I manadged to take out one more zombie who was blocking our way. I decided to take him to my hideout. He was the only person who I trusted that much. Reuben was with him but I thought that he'll not be a problem and Jesse wouldn't want to leave him. He also needed a new weapon and I had some spare cobblestone and sticks. When we finally arrived to my cave, I went down and Jesse followed quietly.

"C'mon. I wanna show you something." I said as I saw that he stayed a bit behind.

"Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel but how far is this thing that you wanna show me?" he asked.

"Careful Jesse. You don't want to get a reputation as a whimp." I joked.

"This isn't my first time in a cave, Petra." he said a bit sharp. That surprised me a bit. Although I knew exactly how to surprise him back. He wouldn't have steal it from me and even if he did, he wouldn't have use for it.

"But have you ever saw..." I started pulling it out. "A Wither skull?" He made big eyes and Reuben followed him.

"Whoa!" he said amazed.

"Fresh from the Nether." I said proudly. "You are a first person I showed it to." He had his mouth open from amazement. It was kind of cute.

' _Wait! Cute!? Where did this come from?_ ' I thought to myself.

"You risked your life for that dusty, old skull?" he asked.

"No, I risked my life for what I'm gonna exchange for that dusty, old skull." I said. I also wouldn't have use for it, but I knew how to make deals. "There's this guy I'm meeting up at the Endercon. He's gonna trade me a diamond for it."

"Is this skull really worth that much?" he asked. I chuckled in my mind but he had a point. That skull itself wasn't worth that much.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "For all of the trouble I had to go to get it, I should have asked for much more."

"Wow!" he said.

"Wow... what?" I said because I didn't know what he meant by that. He stopped for a while

"In a single day, you went to the Nether, killed a wither skeleton..." he started. "I mean I DID build a super-cool statue but still. It's pretty sweet being you, huh?"

' _Oh..._ ' I thought and I felt that I'm blushing.

"You know... you could come with me." I offered. "I mean, if you're too nervous, I totally get it.

'C'mon, don't be a whimp, Jesse!' My thoughts started to scream. I was also hoping that he would have come with me. After all, he was one of the few real friends I had.

"You want ME? To come with YOU!" he said with surprise and excitement in his voice. He's so cute these times.

' _Oh my gosh! I thought cute of him again. I should really stop. This is getting awkward._ ' I thought. My thoughts were now bouncing all over my head but I tried to remain calm.

"Consider it as my charitable act for the day." I tried to sound normal.

"I'll consider it everything you want me to consider - as long as I get to come." he said. We walked farther and made it to my chest and crafting table.

"You just keep a crafting table here?" he asked.

"Comes in handy." I said. "And since that wooden sword of yours got busted..."

"You'll give me a new one?" he interrupted me.

"Even better. You can craft your own." I smiled. "Just grab what you need."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." he said and started to search the chest. "Hey, is all of this stuff yours?" A mental facepalm hit me in the face.

"No, we're just stealing it from whoever was dumb enough to leave it here." I said sarcastically. "Of course it is mine."

"Just making sure." he said pulling out the stones and the stick. "Here we go. Jackpot!" Then he went to the table and crafted a sword. Reuben was squeaking happily and I watched Jesse swinging his new sword.

"See? Isn't it better when you make it yourself?" I asked smiling. We went out of the cave and on the bridge and saw Endercon on the right. "Check it out! Endercon is all lit up."

"I can't belive it. We won!" he said excited. "The enderman was the right way to go."

"Good for you, Jesse." I thought he needs a compliment for his first big success.

"It's about time that we beat Lukas and his gang of jerks. What kind of stupid name is the Ocelots anyway? Are they mistaking everyone with mice?" He said with that goofy smile of his but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Lukas was also my friend after all.

"Ya know, Lukas can be arrogant, but he come through for me in tricky situations." I said. "You might wanna get to know him - Just in case."

"Yeah, you might be right." he said and I shighed mentaly in relief. "Y'know if you really think about it, he is the least annoying. Aiden although is a real pain in the butt." he continued. "Geez, every time we meet, my hand has a habit to itches me for a quick visit to his face." I laughed at that.

"I'm just saying, if you run into him at the Endercon - try to talk to him."

"I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra." he said seriously and I didn't like him like that so I decided to joke.

"How 'bout a quick lecture on the power of my fists? It's short. But deadly." I smiled trying to look intimidating. Hope it went good.

"C'mon let's hurry!" he said cutting the chat.

"Hey, remember what Endercon was like BEFORE it was cool?" I asked tried to light up the mood.

"Remember what WE were like before WE were cool?" he asked.

"Some of us might never be cool..." I joked.

"Ha-ha." he anwsered sarcastically but at least he didn't get offended much. Then we heard familiar hiss.

"CREEPERS!" Jesse said pointing forward. He turned back and saw zombies coming. "Crap..."

"This... doesn't look good." I said trying to stay calm. We both looked off the bridge and saw water. "Well, there is only one way off this bridge."

Jesse hesitated but after a moment spoke.

"Ok, let's jump!" he said and we both jumped in the exact moment when the creeper exploded behind us.

 **Jesse's POV**

We were falling of the bridge. I couldn't keep my body steady but when I saw how Petra was falling, I decided to imitate her moves. Don't know how it went but I felt better. Our eyes met, she smiled and I smiled back. She suddenly yelped on something that was behind me. I somehow turned back and saw a creeper. I freaked out and punched him and explosion he made sent chickens flying. We were getting close to the water. Petra jumped into it with no problem. I on the other hand fell like flatly on it. I felt like someone was burning my skin.

"Ah, Burns! Burns!" I screamed in pain.

"Don't you know? You dive INTO the water. Not land on top of it." Petra said. "Pull yourself together and follow me."

' _Great! I just utterly embarrased myself in front of my crush. Perfect!'_ I thought. After some swimming and walking, we made it to the Endercon.

"So when we're making a deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?" Petra asked me.

"Sure, I'll let you handle it." I said. It was better to keep my head down after that landing on the water.

"Aaand if you want to be really useful, try to look intimidating." she asked.

"Like this?" I said making (not-so) intimidating face.

"I'm less scared of you than scared for you." She said.

' _Damn it!_ ' I thought. Suddenly we ran into Axel and Olivia.

"Jesse!" my oversized friend said seeing me from far away.

"Aaand... Petra?" Olivia looked surprised.

"Heeey, you all know Petra, my new super-close friend?" I said. "We're super-close now." I saw Petra facepalming. "We ran into eachother while I was looking for Reuben." I told them the truth. Didn't want to embarass myself again.

"Poor Reuben. What happened to his eye?" Olivia asked.

"We had a little run-in with some zombies. They whacked him good but he held on his own." I replied, glad that we changed the subject.

"What were you doing in the woods, Petra?" Axel asked.

"Nothin'. Just drawn by the sound of Jesse's high-pitched screams." she said smiling.

"I would've been a spider bait if she hadn't found me." I said honestly.

"Sorry we didn't come with you, Jesse." Axel said with guilt.

"But hey! We won!" Olivia said with enthusiasm and pointed on the enderman. I looked at our statue and felt pride filling my body. We did it. We WON.

"Our enderman looks so real that I don't even wanna glance at it." I said with a smile.

"We did okay, did we?" Axel said a bit unsure.

"I'm proud of you guys." I replied and looked at them.

"Aww, shucks." he said but smiled as well.

"Don't make me blush." Olivia threatened in full seriousness. "Seriously, DON'T."

"Hey, Jesse. It's time to see about that... THING." Petra said.

"Oh, right. The THING." I suddenly remembered that I was still acting as a backup for Petra in the deal.

"Subtle" Olivia commented.

"Yeah?"

"As a punch to the face? Axel and I are heading to the EnderCon anyway. Meet you there?" she asked.

"I heard someone saying that there's a free cake by the map booth." Axel said and started to walk away. I wasn't mad. I knew how he loved cakes. Olivia went after him and Petra approached me.

"Hurry, we need to meet up in that dark alley over there." she said pointing the dark space between the buildings behind me. I followed her there.

"Dark. Dark. Very dark in here." I said.

"That's weird. He said the dark creepy alley close to the gates but he's not here. Maybe, he's late." Petra said with a thoughtfull look on her face.

"Are you sure THIS is the dark creepy alley he meant?" I asked because something was not right here.

"Hmm... I WAS." she said. "Okay, new plan. You stay here just in case this is the spot he meant, and I'll go look around."

"Something about this feels off for me." I said. That was Petra. Everyone knew not to mess with her because that usually ended up getting fatally wounded or dead.

"All of my secret deals feel off. That's why I usually keep them a secret." Petra said casually. For me this tone was not apropriate for the current situation. "I'll be back before you know it. If he showes up, just stall for me." And she was gone. I just stood there but then noticed a chest.

' _Who would leave a chest in the middle of the alley just like that?_ ' I thought. My instincts were already screaming 'DANGER'. Reuben who was still with me was following my moves as I approached the chest.

"Ahem!" I heard someone cleaning his throat behind me.

"Ahh!" I yelped and turned around. I saw an old man with a black beard wearing green clothes.

"Now who are YOU?" he asked.

"Geez don't creep on people like that. It's not right. " I said completely ignoring his question.

"Don't test me." the man said with a threatening tone. "I'm supposed to meet with Petra, not what you're supposed to be! Give me one reason why I shouldn't walk away right now." he asked.

"I'm with Petra." I said bluntly.

' _Oh damn it. Wrong!_ ' my thoughts bursted suddenly.

"My deal is with her, not her partner." he said and I was feeling like I was doing a horrible job now.

' _Petra is gonna freakin' kill me_ ' I thought.

"She'll be here, don't you worry. She went searching for you." I replied. "Don't blame me, it was you who was late."

"Fine. Do you have the skull?" the man asked.

' _Crap... didn't think about it_ ' I was almost panicking.

"Well, uh..." I tried to somehow get out of this. "Petra has it. She'll be back in the minute. Don't you worry, you'll get the skull and she'll get her payment."

"Ugh, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt me to wait a bit longer." he said.

' _Oh thank goodness. I'm alive_ ' my thoughts were relieved.

"Ivor." I heard familiar voice which was a save for me from standing next to the intimidating man alone.

"Ah, there she is." the man named Ivor said.

"Sorry, I'm late but - good things are worth waiting for." Petra said with a smile on her face. "I've got what you asked for."

"If you have what you promised us." I said and immediately recieved a mental punch in the face.

' _Again said too much. Petra told me to shut up_ ' I thought

"You didn't say anything about an "us" when we first met." Ivor said. "And I don't like surprises. If these are the people you associate with, perhaps we should call the whole thing off."

' _Well, now I did good._ ' All alarms set off again in my mind. That happened too much times in a single day.

"My friend is fine, right Jesse?" Petra asked with that 'you dare to say no and i'll kill you' look. "There is no problem here."

"I'm cool if he's cool." I said trying not to irritate any one of them more.

"It's settled then. You are both cool" she said.

"Proceed then." Ivor said and Petra pulled out the Wither skull and gave it to him.

"I'll take that diamond now." she said.

"Take it, you've earned it." he replied and pointed on the mysterious chest that I saw earlier. We approached it and Petra opened it. I saw a blue thing but it wasn't what Ivor claimed it tobe.

"Uh, this isn't a diamond." I said.

"No, it's lapis!" Petra said infuriated. "After all the dirty trick he pulled off!"

"Let's go after him!" I suggested. Ivor tricked Petra and now I had a perfect opportunity to impress her, IF I will be able to get that diamond for her or at least help. We ran out of the alley and started looking for him.

"I'm either getting that diamond, or I'm getting my skull back." she said. Well now I had a second opportunity if the first one wasn't succesful. What a day.

"Oh, you're gonna make him pay, right? Right?" I tried to motivate her.

"Come on." she anwsered quickly and we went out of the maze of dark alleys. "Do you see him anywhere?"

I looked around but there was no one who looked like the man we met.

"We lost him." I said.

"Then we just have to find him again. Go!" Petra said determined. I couldn't be surprised. It was Petra. Everyone knew not to mess with her or was either dead or critically wounded.

I ran to the crowd of people and started looking.

' _Uh, this isn't going to be easy_ ' I thought.

 **A/N: And there you have the first chapter. Just for letting you know. The story will end after defeating the Witherstorm, BUT I'm already planning a sequel. Just be patient. Write what you think in the reviews, criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Bonker out!**


	2. The Storm arises

**A/N: So hey, welcome back! Another chapter! No, I'm not dead. This time, I'm gonna try to be more original rather than copying the dialogues from the actual story and add some thought lines as well. As always, criticism is appreciated and encouraged. With that said...**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Petra's POV**

After a while we were all united but the usher didn't let us in. Now we were trying to figure out how to get inside. I wasn't going to give up like that, I either get that diamond or my skull back.

"I think that disctraction should do the trick." Jesse said. "That guy was scared of chickens for sure."

"Yeah, but how will we get enough chickens to scare him off?" I asked. There were no random chickens we could just take. Jesse smiled again and his goofy smile again made me laugh inside.

' _What is wrong with me? Why do I keep reacting like that?_ ' I thought.

"What if I told you, I'm gonna break this guy's chicken machine and create a mother of all distractions which would give birth to the chaos itself?" he asked pointing on a chicken machine that was right next to the entrance.

"Oh, I like that idea." I smiled.

' _Did he just started to blush?_ ' I thought because Jesse's face started to slowly turn red.

"Yeah, me too!" Axel added. "But there is a problem. How are you gonna reach it?"

"Let's split up and we'll find a way." I suggested. Everyone nodded. I started to look on each booth looking for something that could help us. After a minute I saw Jesse in front of slime booth. Oh, he had great ideas. I gathered everyone and we started to approach it.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened there. I swear, I thought you were someone else." he said to the woman who was selling slime balls. That was true. The woman was really similar to Ivor if you didn't see her face.

"Apology accepted." the vendor replied.

"Two slimeballs per each customer." Axel said. After a minute we had our slimeballs, but something was not right for me.

"Hey, that's only eight slime balls!" Jesse revealed the problem. "We need to find a way to get more slime."

He was such a good leader. I wasn't a good leader, that's why I was always doing things by myself. Although I had friends and Jesse was one of them. Then I saw him approaching Lukas who had a slime ball in his hand.

' _Bingo_ ' I thought.

"Hey Lukas, uhh can you do me a favor?" Jesse asked.

"Anything is possible." he anwsered.

"I need slimeballs, I swear I have a good explenation." Jesse continued. The Ocelot leader looked at me and the others and smiled.

"Whatever you're doing, count me in." he said and gave his slimeball to Jesse. I could see that they already talked to eachother.

"Told you, he's useful." I said to Jesse. After Jesse crafted the slimeblock, Olivia placed it on the ground just between two booths.

"Gimme a boost." Jesse said to Axel who boosted him on another booth. Jesse ran, jumped on the slime block, bounced off and broke the glass unleashing the chickens. I caught myself on that I was staring at him all the time.

"Chickens!" usher started to scream and ran away revealing the entrance.

"Hurry!" I said and after a moment we were all going inside.

 **Jesse's POV**

We went inside but I didn't see Ivor anywhere and my friends didn't look like they did either.

"Where'd he go?" Petra asked. Suddenly I saw an opened door next to the stage.

"There!" I said pointing at the entrance. We all ran there, but before we entered, Lukas spoke.

"Hey, what do we do once we catch him?" he asked. "There are million ways to handle this."

"We POLITELY ask for what's ours." I anwsered.

"Short, sweet and to the point. I like it." he commented.

"BUT if he's not willing to do that, well proceed to butt-kicking." I added and saw Petra giggling. I looked at her and she immediately stopped.

' _That was... weird_ ' I thought. I was feeling that I was blushing

"Let's go." she said and we went through the door. It was a room full of books.

 **Petra's POV**

We went into the basement and started searching for my wither skull or a diamond that's not lapis. Axel wanted to steal some things but fortunately Jesse helped me to stop him. I saw a chest and opened it. It had mostly potions, ingredients and books inside. I heard steps behind me and I knew it was Jesse. Suddenly I saw a golden sword in the chest.

"Oh, hello." I said pulling it out and showed it to him. I swung a few times but this wasn't a weapon I was used to fight.

"Too heavy, and too soft." I commented.

"But super flashy." Jesse smiled again. My emotions started to nervously bounce all over my head.

' _Why it keeps happening when he's around. First was before we entered here and now when we're IN here. Is this place affecting me or something is wrong with me?_ ' I thought.

"Yeah, I don't think that guy does much fighting. Hey you still have that stone sword that you crafted with me, right?" That sword could be useful later on. It was still better than a pickaxe though.

"Yeah, needed to wave it at this jerkwad butcher to save Reuben's life." he anwsered.

"Impressive." I commented.

' _Did Jesse just blush again?_ ' thoughts echoed in my head but I didn't bother long and hid the sword in my inventory.

"You're keeping it?" Jesse asked surprised. "But I thought it was too soft, too heavy!"

"Still might come in handy." I anwsered. It was obvious that he wanted it as well but let me have it. So nice of him. I immediately mentaly punched myself in the face.

' _Why, do I react like that everytime he is near or we talk? It's weird._ ' After a moment I heard Jesse arguing with Axel about something. When their voices fell silent a sound of opened secret door echoed through the room. I ran to Jesse to check out what happened.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" he asked. I noticed dark brown blocks and memories returned.

"Soul sand. It was everywhere in the nether." I said out loud.

"What about that block in the middle?" Jesse asked. He was right, I never saw a block like that. It was also creating an aura of energy that I could feel, even if it was so weak.

"I've never seen one of these before." Olivia confirmed my theories. "I wonder if I could just... take a closer look. Do you feel that? It's almost pulsing" she said and reached to touch the block.

"Don't touch that, Olivia!" Jesse reacted immediately. "We don't know what that is or what it does. We're here only for that skull." Then he reached to the chest that was in front of the weird construction and opened it.

"Uhh, okay! I've got good news, weird news." he said. I went to his side. "I found the skull but..." Then I noticed what was bothering him.

"The hell?" Why did I risk my neck for that skull if he already has two of them?"

"This must be connected somehow." Jesse said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Uhh, I think I know what's going on here." Lukas joined the conversation. "Soul sand plus three wither skulls... That's the recipe for a Wither."

"A Wither..." I said nervously. "But that's-"

"One of the worst monsters there is." Lukas ended for me.

"Ok, we've got what we came here for." Jesse broke the silence. "Now we can get the heck out of here." Suddenly we heard a noise of an opened door.

"Uhh, guys...?" Lukas said.

"Scatter!" I ordered and hid behind the bookshelf that was covering me completely.

"Don't you recognize me!?" I heard Ivor.

' _Oh gosh, he knows!_ ' I started to panic.

"No, wait. Surprised to see me?" Ivor said and I was as relieved as I could now but that one was defianetely right behind me and I jumped in fright a little bit. " No, that's not good. You thought you could get rid of me, didn't you?! That's better." He started to search through his chest but suddenly Olivia knocked one of the potions off the bookshelf. He immediately turned around.

"What was that? Who's there?" I heard footsteps coming my way but Olivia was first. I couldn't do anything, I felt like my whole body was paralyzed.

"Hey, you!" I heard Jesse's voice. That immediately brought me back to my senses.

"What are you doing here?" Ivor asked like he was freaked out. "What did you see?" Now I decided to join.

"Leave him alone!" I said leaving my hiding spot.

"Yeah, back off, pal!" Axel's voice echoed through the room. Ivor looked at me and Jesse.

"You two!" he said furious. "Did you follow me here?"

"You thought, you could just screw us over and get away with it, didn't you?" I let go my emotions.

"We're here to prove you wrong." Jesse added.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked us sarcastically. "I have what I wanted and you have exactly what you earned." Jesse approached him and now he WAS looking intimidating. If he was like that when we were making the deal, I would be grateful.

"We know what you're doing down here." he said "Soul sand and three wither skulls? You're building a Wither!" for a one sweet moment, Ivor was looking dumbfounded, but to my great dissapointment, he recovered quickly.

"Smarter than you look." he said.

"Hey, NO ONE is talking to my friend like that." Axel said. "Now shut your mouth, OR else."

"Enough!" Ivor yelled. "You've wasted too much of my time already." then he ran away.

"We followed him but we lost him soon.

"Were'd he go?" I asked. Then I heard his voice and saw him holding the pumpkin over a T shaped iron block build.

"If you will not not leave willingly, I'll happily remove you myself." he said and after his Iron Golem was created, he ordered it to kill us. We barely escaped, but I felt that there was somehting wrong here. We went out just when Gabriel the Warrior entered the stage but now I wasn't interested.

"Everybody ok?" Jesse asked.

"Umm... guys?" Olivia started in worried tone. "Where did Lukas go?" It hit me. He was still down there.

"I thought he was right behind me!" Jesse said then it hit him as well.

"Well, if he's not here, the only place he could be is..."

"He's still down there!" Jesse finished.

"Ivor has an iron golem and all the ingredients to build a Wither in the basement." I said. "If he were to unleash it on this crowd of people... we have to act fast."

"It just happens that the greatest warrior of all the time is in the building." Olivia pointed out. "We should ask Gabriel for help."

"Ok, here is the plan:" Jesse started. "I'll go get Lukas from the basement myself and you'll get Gabriel to help us while we both get out of there." I didn't like the plan. It was risky and Jesse was going there only by himself. But there was no other plan I could think of.

"Are you sure? You know, by yourself?" I asked worried. These iron golems are strong.

"Well I guess Reuben will accompany me

"Be safe, Jesse." I only said.

"You bet I will." he smiled and rushed back to the basement.

' _He DID blush for sure this time!_ ' my thoughts pointed out.

"Alright now get the Gabriel on our side." I said trying not to think about it.

 **(Time skip) Jesse's POV**

It was completely weird day. After I went to the basement, we barely made it out with Lukas, Ivor unleashed the Wither and the weirdest thing was that I found out that Gabriel knew Ivor. But now there was no time to waste. Everyone was escaping and we made it outside. Suddenly I saw the Wither which grown much already and aimed it's beam at me. Immediately the bridge started to fly and I called for help. Then I saw the chicken which made it out of tractor beam and was ok so I tried that. Crawling was hard when the giant monster wants to eat you on breakfast but I made it out and fell on the ground rolling a bit farther.

"Lukas!" I saw the Ocelot leader.

"Oh Jesse, thank goodness!" He said gasping for breath. "If I was still in that basement... well I wouldn't be here at all."

"Jesse!" I heard Petra's voice. She was there under the one booth with my friends and Gabriel. I ran towards them but after a moment, tractor beam started to lift everything. My friends started to run.

"Wait, we have to stay together!" I yelled but it didn't work. Suddenly I heard something that made my heart do a 360o backflip.

"Jesse, help me!" Petra was getting lifted by that beam. I grabbed her hand and hold myself to the fence with another. I felt like my body was getting torn apart.

"Jesse, it's gonna get us soon!" she said panicking.

"I'm NOT letting go!" I said barely. Then the fence broke and we both were lifted into the air. We both started screaming but suddenly Gabriel grabbed my leg and pulled us both down.

"Oh, man. That was so close." I said.

"We must get to my fortress. We'll be better protected there." Gabriel said and started to rum. Without hesitation we followed him.

"Thanks for that just now." I heard Petra's voice next to me.

"Well now we're even!" I anwsered. We ran, and ran and ran all the way until we made it out of the city. Gabriel ordered everyone to stay together but it was hard when a giant Wither was going after you. The forest was burning and suddenly our group split up. On the left side was Petra, Gabriel, Lukas and the Ocelots, on the right side was Olivia, Axel, Reuben and some random dude. I ran to the left. Don't get me wrong. My friends are awesome, but I wanted to rather stick to two people who can fight (and one of them is my crush) and hope that Aiden will not punch me to that Wither's stomach. I didn't want to be anyone's meal. Our group soon rejoined and I saw a giant building ahead.

"The temple is just up ahead!" Gabriel shouted. "Follow me!" Suddenly the giant tentalces started to aim at me. I barely dodged all of them and jumped over the last one.

"The inner chamber is built entirely of obsidian." Gabriel said. "We should be untouchable there."

' _Yeah, we SHOULD._ ' I thought. My worries were confirmed when giant tentacles started to fill the room.

"Hurry, if you can get through the portal, you'll be safe!" warrior added while trying to cut a tentacle. We ran towards the portal and Axel entered through it but nothing happened.

"Uhh, something is not right here." he said.

"It's not lit!" Olivia pointed out. Then I remembered that I took the flint and steel from our treehouse and lit the portal with it.

"Everyone, get in! NOW!" Petra ordered. Most of us went into the portal, but then I heard Gabriel's scream.

"GABRIEL!" I ran towards him jumping above the tentacle that just broke into the room that was supposed to be invincible. I used all of my strengh to pull Gabriel out.

"Thank you." he said and looked at the people who didn't reach the portal. "We left so many... I can't save them all. I can't stop this by myself. We neet to find the others." I saw Petra fighting behind us.

"Others?" I asked.

"Soren's been missing for years... but the others... You must seek them out." he said and pulled out something from his inventory. "Take that amulet and guard it with your life." I was shocked.

"...Why me?" I could only say.

"I belive in you. Take the amulet! " Gabriel insisted. I took it immediately. "Take it through the portal and then..." but then another tentacle breached through the ceiling and we heard Petra's screams. I turned around immediately and saw that she was getting pinned down by the tentacle. I pulled out my sword and sliced it once. Lukas was standing like paralyzed next to the portal but then Petra sliced the tentacle again forcing it to retreat.

"You two: go through the portal! I'll stay and do whatever I can." she ordered.

' _Oh no, you are not going anywhere without me, my lady._ ' I thought and immediately felt awkward about this thought.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No, you're not!" Petra insisted. "The gang needs you, Jesse. Go through the portal. If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple." I couldn't let her stay by herself like that. I hesitated for a while but then Gabriel was being lifted by the beam. We ran to save him but suddenly Petra was in the air as well. I dodged the tentacle that tried to catch me. I couldn't save them both by myself.

"Lukas!" I called out but the Ocelot leader froze and didn't react. It was all on me then. Now I had to eiter save the hero of my life or a person that I'm in love with.

' _What am I doing with my life_ ' I asked myself inside my mind and without a hesitation ran towards Petra. I caught her and pulled her down.

"Thanks, Jesse." She said relieved. Then her expression changed "Gabriel is still up there!" I turned around but Gabriel was too high now.

"Jesse, GO!" he shouted. I did the exact opposite and rushed towards him dodging the first tentacle that tried to hit me. With the other one I wasn't that lucky and it knocked me and Lukas to the portal.

 **Petra's POV**

I was alive. Jesse chose me over Gabriel himself.

' _Why?_ ' That was the only thought im my mind now but I didn't have time for that. I ran outside either dodging or slicing the encountered tentacles. I passed Ivor on the way but didn't bother now. Suddenly a tentacle grabbed my left arm and squeezed it. I felt horrible pain but stabbed it with my sword and it let go. I made it outside and ran to the direction where the temple was. The giant Wither seemed to stop by the fortress seemingly looking for something. With every minute it was getting bigger but I didn't stop running.

' _He saved me. Why?_ ' The thought returned and now I could think about it. It didn't make any sense... unless.

' _No, it can't be..._ ' I thought ' _But that explains everything. His weird acting around me and he blushes every time I say something positive to him._ ' Then I felt a cuddly feeling inside that made my heard feel like it was in flames. It hit me.

' _I was also reacting weird around him all the time no matter how I tried not to._ ' That was weird now. It was all clear. ' _Is that what all these people who have feelings to one another feel?_ ' This feeling like my heart was melting or butterflies in my stomach wasn't normal. Then I thought about Jesse. He was always nice to me, he is a perfect leader, he is caring...

' _And that goofy smile of his..._ ' my thoughts interrupted against my will. I started to realize that I might think about him more than about friend.

Suddenly I felt pain from my left arm. The cloth that I was covering it was in horrible state but then I noticed something that worried me: a cut and skin about it was purple. It was the exact spot where the tentacle squeezed my arm.

' _Is that... no it can't be!_ ' I started to panic. If I caught a wither sickness, then it's really bad and it's gonna get worse.

' _Now I just need to focus on finding the temple._ ' I thought. ' _Hope I can make it there before this giant Wither will catch me._ '

 **A/N: So this time I did a bit more Petra chapter. I wonder how are you feeling about it. And now the REAL love starts and it's just gonna get better! Write what do you think in the reviews. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys. First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH. I didn't think that this story will recieve such popularity in such a short period of time! I've been responding to some of your reviews on PM but now I'll respond to the rest.**

 **H2HGuest: I'm happy that you like it.**

 **asshoe: I'll try to :)**

 **So, I'll try to post as fast as I can but I also have my second story going and ya know: School, homework and I wanna have some free time as well. Although I'm not abandoning you ;). Well here you have the chapter...**

 **Jesse's POV**

Me and Lukas were punched by that tentacle and now were lying on the ground rubbing our heads.

"Ow! That hurt." I said. My head was probably bruised now.

"Where is Petra?" Olivia asked. I looked at Lukas and couldn't stop thinking about how he just stood there like he was paralyzed.

"We did everything we could..." he said.

'Oh yeah, WE did.' I thought immediately but didn't want some addition arguments between the members of our group.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"It was chaos, there wasn't much I could do." I replied.

"Jesse's right, I got scared. Just for a second..." Lukas sticked up to me although it wasn't necessary.

"You got scared..." Axel asked and started approaching the Ocelot leader with a not friendly expression on his face.

"It wasn't my fault." Lukas defended himself.

"You got scared and it's not your fault?"

"Back off Axel." Olivia said. I saw that she didn't want everyone to fight as well.

"We have to go back!" he said.

"And what, get ourselves killed?" she asked. "We just need to wait."

"Petra might be still alive!" I stated. Right now most of my thoughts were focused on her. "She's relying on us."

"Look there she is!" Lukas pointed on the portal

"Come on, come on!" I was getting impatient. But then to my big dissapointment, the person who exit the portal was Ivor.

"You again!" he said with anger. Then a tentacle appeared from the portal and I barely dodged it when it swung. After that it just destroyed the portal. Everyone was getting up and all of our eyes were on Ivor.

"You ruined everything." he said. "Don't you say you don't know, thief!"

"We?" I released the anger I had concentrated inside. "Who created the Wither? YOU! Who lost control of it? YOU! Who let that creature kill all of these people up there? YOU! So don't you dare saying it's our fault!"

'And because of you Petra is stuck there.' I thought.

"I had a plan... and you interfered." the man said.

"Well your plan sucked from the very beggining so the only person you can blame is yourself." I wasn't giving up.

"Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk?" Axel asked. "Petra is still out there and she needs our help."

"The girl! I saw her!" Ivor said. That caught my attention immediately. "I passed her when I headed to the portal. She was running in the opposite direction."

'No way!' my thoughts were now screaming.

"Such bravery." he commented. "Of course there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. And she crossed it." In that moment I couldn't resist and delivered a hard punch to his face. He fell on the ground and one of his potions rolled out of his pocket. He tried to reach it like it was something important.

'Oh no, you don't!' I thought and ran towards the bottle and picked it up.

"You seem to know much about certain things. So maybe you know how to get out of here." I started and shaked the potion. "You choose: you either give us the information or you say goodbye to your potion."

"Nononono! Wait! I can help you!" Ivor started to panic. "There is a network of minecarts built by the Order of the Stone. It can get you to the another portal!"

"And how are you gonna get out of here?" I asked. His way out was connected to this potion for sure.

"I'll use my imagination." he replied. "Now can you give me the potion or do you want to give me another reason to call you thieves?"

"Take it." I threw him his potion an he caught it like it was priceless.

"Jesse, are you sure that we can trust him?" Axel asked.

"If not, I'll somehow gonna find him and place another punch on his face." I smirked. We soon found what Ivor was talking about. Suddenly I heard something that sounded like a weird version of sobbing.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. Then the source of the noises revealed. "Oh crap! GO GO!" I shouted and Ghast shot a fireball towards us. We entered the minecarts and they took us to the tunnel

'I have a feeling that this is gonna be a bumpy ride' I thought.

 **Petra's POV**

I was running as fast as I could. I didn't stop for more than ten minutes, usually to get some food and catch a breath. I remembered the location of the temple but it was a bit far away. My muscles hurt from running but the fear of the Witherstorm was bigger. Although lucky me: it didn't follow me for now.

I was just resting and then the thoughts about Jesse came back. Did he got out of the Nether? It's a dangerous place but I guessed that if that portal was in Gabriel's fortress, there must be some kind of safezone there. I was sure he'll handle it. He was a born leader and he was learning fast. I saw how quickly he learned how to fight before these tentacles punched him to the portal. I just wanted him to be safe but now... I didn't know if that was the right choice.

It was getting dark and I thought that I could rest a bit during the night because I'm not going to be useful if I come there dying from exhaustion.

'I just hope that they made it to the temple' I thought and prepared the shelter.

 **Jesse's POV**

I really didn't want to go back to the nether for some time. The thought of fighting these freaking Ghasts again made me want to just die. I thought that it was a nice thing to fight a normal zombie.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Axel asked. "I guess that the temple is not far away from the portal if there is a road." he pointed on the cobblestone which was forming a road.

"Yeah, but I think it's better to look for it when it's bright." Olivia said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I aproved.

"So what do we build?" Lukas asked.

"I suggest that we should build a treehouse." Olivia said.

"It's gonna take us forever and we'll be exposed while we do it." Axel protested. "We just need a quick dirty hut."

"Let's build a treehouse." I said. "It's gonna protect us well and I don't see any spiders nearby."

"Alright, let's get to work." Lukas said. We gathered materials and after a while a nice treehouse was standing in front of us. It didn't have a roof but it wasn't important now.

"If I wake up with a spider on my face, I expect you to deal with it." Axel said.

"I'd say the same about waking up as a zombie in a hut. I don't wanna find out how it's like." I joked. We went up and Olivia who brought some netherrack made a campfire. We were now sitting around it but Lukas was a bit farther and that bothered me.

"Oh man!" Axel suddenly said. "You guys need to promise not to freak out."

"What is it?" I said annoyed.

"I have cookies." he said. It was a good news but it wasn't such a big deal although I was hungry.

"One for me, one for Olivia, one for Jesse," he started counting and I took the cookie. "and one for Reuben." he finished. "Sorry Lukas, I only have four."

"No, it's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." he said but I knew he was lying so I approached him and gave him the cookie.

"Take it, Lukas." I said.

"Oh no, I can't do that." he protested.

"I insist." my tone was now a bit more serious.

"No Jesse, it was for you. It's fine you can keep it." he was trying again.

"If you gonna deny that cookie one more time, I swear I'm gonna punch it into your throat with my bear hands." I said loudly but now in my normal cocky tone.

"Oh. Well if it's like that then I guess I don't have a choice." Lukas smiled and took the cookie.

"That was for you Jesse, not him." Axel started.

"Oh come on, Axel. I can handle myself." I joked. Olivia probably understood what I wanted to do because after a while she spoke.

"If you had to, which would you rather fight: a hundread chicken sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens?" she asked.

"Choose wisely." I smiled.

"Ah, that's a good one." a smile appeared on Lukas' face as well. "Let me think..."

"How can you guys joke like this?" Axel asked. "Petra is still out there." that immediately made me feel bad. What if Ivor was right? What if she didn't made it?

'Oh shut up, it's Petra we're talking about!' my thoughts protested and I fully agreed with them.

"We can't just mope." Olivia anwsered.

"No, we should be moping, that's exactly what we should be doing." Axel didn't give up and it irritated me.

"And what would we achieve with that?" I asked because I was tired of his whining. "If you start to mope, your morale will go down and our chances to survive as a group as well."

"Hey, if we want to find that temple tomorrow, we need a plan." Lukas started. "So I suggest to y'know split up and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel interrupted him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to get ready for tomorrow." Ocelot leader replied. This wasn't going well.

"What's wrong Axel? He's just trying to help?" I asked a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I'm not gonna listen to this guy telling us what is what." he replied. "After all Petra might be dead because of him!"

"Oh come on! Everyone has a better or worse day!" I said. "We just need to get over it. Axel you're not perfect as well!"

"See?" Lukas asked.

They started arguing now and I was getting tired of this.

"Would both of you just drop it or at least stop trying to tear eachother's throat's out?" I yelled at them. "I am getting really tired of your crap! This isn't going to help! What are you both trying to accomplish here? Do you think that gettin rid of one another is gonna help you?!" All of them including Olivia and Reuben were silent. I saw that I said too much.

"I'm sorry." I said

"No, no. It's fine. Actually it's us to apologize." Axel replied with guilt. Lukas nodded silently.

"I guess we'll figure everything out tomorrow." Olivia said.

"I hope so." I smiled and we all went asleep. There was only one thought in my mind now: is Petra safe?

 **(Time Skip)**

We went out of the Order's library and the thought that Ivor was a member of the Order worried me. I also solved this weird puzzle with lights. Now it was a time to make a choice, again. I really started to hate those. I needed to make too much choices for such a short period of time.

Ellegard was a brilliant engineer and a smart person who would find a way to stop that thing.

Magnus on the other hand was a master of mass destruction itself and knew a lot about explosives and blowing stuff up.

I decided to go for Magnus. Explosives were more important than defenses because the Witherstorm could just eat it on it's dinner.

"I'm not going with you guys." Lukas said suddenly.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Petra is probably trying to find this place now. If there is even a small chance that she's alive... I have to stay." he replied. I felt a bit jealous now.

'Is he trying to... ok forget about it now. There are some more important things to do.' I thought. On the other hand I didn't want Petra to get to the Temple and be there alone.

"Alright Lukas, try to prepare this place as much as you can for Petra or other survivors that might get here." I agreed and looked at Lukas. "I expect you to take care of her if she gets here." I said in full seriousness.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about it." he laughed. I laughed back and went to the Nether with Axel. It was time to find the lord of chaos and explosives.

 **(Time Skip) Petra's POV**

It was two days since I slept in that small shelter. I was getting close to the temple. After I went through the river I knew I was heading the right way. Although that wound on my arm started to worry me. It changed colour from pink to purple and it was slowly draining my strength. Although I needed to get to that temple fast. I saw Witherstorm once and it wasn't good. It was bigger and had more tentacles.

Suddenly I saw a road made of cobblestone. That was it. I made it to the top of the hill and saw the building that was the temple. Although it looked like it was modified a bit. I went down and walked towards the door.

"Who goes there?!" I heard Lukas' voice.

"Lukas it's me, Petra!" I shouted. He showed himself and looked relieved.

"Oh Petra, thank goodness you made it here!" he said. "Wait for me." and then he was gone. After a while he appeared in the door to the temple.

"Oh I was so worried." he started.

"It's ok. Thanks to Jesse I'm alive and made it here." I said. Then I realized what I just said.

'Damn it, you can't just tell your feelings to him everyone to everyone!' I thought.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I wish I was more useful back then." Lukas replied.

"It's ok, we all have our moments." I smiled.

"That's what Jesse said when he yelled at me and Axel when we were arguing before we found this place." he smiled back.

"Really?" I couldn't belive what Jesse did.

"I mean we were at our worst with Axel that day." he replied. "I guess that we could be irritating. Although Jesse gave me a cookie and threatened me if I'm gonna deny it, he's gonna punch it to my throat." I laughed. That's what I liked in Jesse.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, they went to find Magnus." Lukas anwsered. "Olivia stayed with me for a while and helped me a bit, but then she went on her own adventure to find Ellegard. I think one of them should be here soon." he looked at me. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I'll just stay here." I replied. I really WAS tired. After a while I heard voices from outside and then Lukas went down to open the door.

"Olivia is back with Ellegard." he said. The door revealed Jesse's friend and the most famous engineer of our time.

"Petra!" she said and ran to me. "I'm glad you're okay!" we hugged eachother. "I needed to stop the boys from going back for you." I chuckled although I appreciated the concern. I said 'hi' to Ellegard and they both went upstairs. I just went to the door and looked. There was no sign of Jesse and I started to get worried. BoomTown was a dangerous place. I just hoped that they'll be ok. I went back to my spot at the wall then suddenly heard Jesse's screams. But they turned into shouting to Lukas after a while. Lukas who now seemed to run from upstairs to downstairs constantly was getting tired but he opened the door. It revealed Axel, Magnus and Jesse.

"You guys won't belive who showed up while you were gone." Ocelot leader said. Then he moved so that they could see me.

"Petra!" Axel said enthusiastic and we made a big bear hug which was mostly me being crushed by him. Then it was turn for Jesse. Well Axel had a hug so I thought it would be fair to give one to Jesse as well. We hugged eachother and it felt so good. I wanted it to last longer but the others might suspect something so we stopped.

"It's so good to see you, I'm glad you're ok!" he said with a smile on his face but this one was different. It was like a caring smile. I smiled back and I was so happy that he made it as well.

"After you pulled me out of the Witherstorm, I ran and ran, and ran for the temple." I said. My voice was quiet but I thought it's about being tired. "If you haven't saved me back then..." I stuttered because I didn't know if I should say that. "Well, I owe you everything Jesse." We went upstairs with Axel and Magnus. Then we saw Olivia talking with Ellegard.

"And what is SHE doing here?" the explosion expert asked.

"Call it a hunch, but you guys seem to not like eachother?" I assumed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Olivia went on a... little adventure on her own." Lukas joined the conversation.

"Did you know about this?" he asked Jesse.

"Wait, what? No, we'll work everything out. Just let me do it." Jesse anwsered and approached Olivia. I heard them talking and she was so proud that she became the Ellegard's assistant.

"Well, I'm a king of BoomTown now." Jesse smiled and I felt strange.

'Why when he makes that goofy smile of his, I react so weird? The feelings don't have to be so intenisve, do they?' I thought. Although it was impressive that he was a king in a town where there were probably more skilled griefers than him.

Then Magnus started his own conversation with Ellegard. They were arguing after the moment and it was now irritating. Olivia and Axel looked at eachother and their idols don't knowing what to do. Jesse was silent for a moment but he was looking seriously irritated now.

"Whould you guys STOP FIGHTING?!" he finally shouted at them. "This will not solve anything! We've got a Witherstorm on our tail and you are wasting time on personal arguments!"

"Whoa!" Magnus said.

"Yikes." Ellegard approved. This was the first time that Jesse acted like that, but they WERE annoying. And I thought that he looks cute when he is like that, maybe not for all the time, but he can make them shut up.

"We need to focus on the defeating the Witherstorm." Jesse continued.

"Yeah, but I think tha even a mountain of TNT wouldn't take it down." Magnus said.

"Well Soren had-" Ellegard started but her explosive counterpart interrupted her.

"Oh Ellie, not again." he said but under the Jesse's look he coughed. "Ok continue."

"Thank you." Jesse said.

"Well, Soren had sort of a Super TNT that he claimed could destroy anything." Ellegard continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about the F-bomb thing but I don't know if he actually build it yet." Magnus commented.

"Then we need to find him." Lukas said.

"Soren had a fortress deep in the mountains, but we don't know where exactly is it." Ellegard anwsered.

"Wait!" Magnus suddenly froze like he was thinking. "You found us with the amulet. Maybe you'll be able to find him as well." Jesse had now a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess we can try but he wasn't on the map before." he said, but went to the amulet pedestal, placed the object there and turned on the light. For a while there was nothing, just red and green light.

"Ok, there is me and you." Magnus commented. Suddenly a white light pointed on the very top of the map.

"That's Soren!" Ellegard almost shouted from excitement. Then another light appeared. It was blue.

"Wait, who's that?" Jesse asked. After a while his expression changed. "Oh no, it's Ivor!" That made me think for a while. Ivor on the amulet? But it only showed the members of the Order... That meant...

'No way! Ivor is a member of the Order? Or was?' I thought.

"We need to get there before him!" Magnus said.

"No, we need to rest now." Ellegard argued.

"I don't want that beast being on our tail the whole time!" he anwsered.

"You're over exaggerating." she commented.

"You didn't see it!" Magnus was not giving up. Jesse was now looking at everyone and his eyes landed on me. He saw that I was tired and I could see the care in his eyes.

"Alright, we've been through a lot today. Let's just rest for a night." he said. Deep inside I was glad that he agreed for the rest. I really needed it and the wither-sickness was getting worse. I felt cold now. After a while, we all had our beds and some of us were already under their quilts sleeping. The rest including me was still talking. Suddenly Ellegard put Jesse on side and talked to him. I couldn't catch everything what they said but there was one thing that I caught.

"I never really wanted to be a leader." Jesse said with a sad expression on his face. "I'm afraid that if I make a bad choice or mistake, everyone will blame it all on me and we can lose someone like that." This made me feel pity for him. He was a brilliant leader, he just needed some time.

'Did she just put a hand on his shoulder? What is she tinking?!' my thoughts screamed with hostility completely against my will. I tried to shut them up but then Jesse came back. He sat next to me and he looked tired.

"You are a good leader, Jesse." I tried to make him feel better. "Don't deny that talent. For example I am a horrible leader. That's why I usually do stuff by myself." He laughed and I knew that I made a progress.

"I just hope we all make it to the end." he said and went to his bed. I did the same but the quilt wasn't providing enough heat for me. I felt cold and tried to curl up as much as I could. How I wished for something to keep me warm.

"Take mine." I heard Jesse's voice above me. He held his quilt in hands.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"I convinced Lukas to take that cookie so I'll convince you as well." he laughed. "I AM ready to use physical violence to place that quilt on you to provide the necessary heat that you desire so strongy." I laughed at his language. He could always make me smile.

"It's fine." I resisted.

"Ok, then be it." he smiled and started to do something with my bed. After a few seconds I was tied to my bed with the quilt he gave me.

"What did you do?" I asked irritated.

"I warned you." he made that goofy smile of his and went to his bed.

'Great, now I'm tied to my bed with a quilt!' I thought. Although it really helped. It was now warm enough to sleep without problem.

"Goodnight Jesse." I said but he already fell asleep.

 **A/N: HEY! So it's done! I gave you a more badass Jesse in this chapter. Write what do you think. Anyway, I tried to be more original this time and I wonder how it went. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	4. After the Lost One

**A/N: I'm back for you to deliver you a brand new chapter that you all so desire. First of all: I'M SO SORRY. You were motivating me with your reviews and I am just like a stupid asshole and don't post a chapter. I should probably go kill myself. Anyway, thank you for your support. Your reviews inspire me a lot and I was thinking before that I'm a total shit in writting love stories. Your reaction proved me wrong. Here are the my replies to the reviews:**

 **Loooover: Uhh, I don't know if that's the good way to consume your tea. It's inappropriate and your nose won't appreciate it most likely. Although thank you ^v^!**

 **bomberavanzi: I am here to tell you that this chapter is all yours and your hungry brain can now devour it's content.**

 **johngr: I actually planned to do that, but I read someone already doing that and y'know I didn't want to just copy it. And think about it from the Jesse's perspective. I'm sure he didn't want to have a black eye, Petra could not take that well. Also, the real love would start too early! YES, I AM GONNA TORTURE YOU ALL! I AM GONNA SEE YOUR SOULS BEG ME FOR THEM TO KISS! Take a note on that I'm already planning a sequel to this and there WILL be some really fluffy Jetra love (I just hope I can do that) And if you like the badass Jesse then so he shall be and he will kick all of your asses.**

 **AppleKore: Thank you and it's always good to see new readers. Like I wrote before: not so fast with the love :D. I will enjoy torturing you all XD. Also about the time when the true love starts: Well you never know :)**

 **RonnieTheMCSMfan: I'll give you badass Jesse then. I feel sorry about your account and hope you'll stay in our little group for longer :)**

 **Wigglebenally: I am so sorry that you waited so long. School is bitch but that bitch will be my life for some time.**

 **And that's all of my (not really) creative responses to your reviews. Now I'll let your young minds devour this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jesse's POV**

I woke up when there was morning. It seemed that the others were still sleeping. I stood up and stretched myself. My body was a bit cold, but sarcificing my quilt was worth helping Petra. I smirked on the thought of me tying her to the bed with her quilt.

"You finally woke up." I heard voice behind me. It was Petra who was looking as beautiful as always, just more tired than usually. Like 'really' more.

"Oh, hi!" I replied smiling. "Didn't see you woke up."

"Well it was probably hard for you since you tied me to my bed." she said. "Can you please let me free?"

"How about I keep you there as hostage?"I joked and her expression changed to murderous look.

"You wouldn't!" she said through her teeth. It was strange because she should be strong enough to break free easily. Something was wrong here. It wasn't just normal tiredness.

"I would." I smiled. She groaned and started to break free. Fortunately I nailed the quilt to the bed with arrows that I picked up in BoomTown.

"Jesse, could you please let me go?" she asked and did sort of a puppy eyes. They weren't very good but it was Petra and my heart just fell apart from looking at her.

"Alright." I grumbled trying to not sound pitiful. I removed the arrows and when Petra was free, she literally jumed towards me and pinned me down to the floor. We ended up in weird position with her on top of me and she just realized what happened.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm... let's say that it didn't happen." Petra replied totally red.

"Oh come on. It's not like I have a problem with that." my mouth went out of control. "I lent you my quilt already, I don't have a problem with being a pillow for you." I stood up and she gave me a strong slap to the face.

"That was for the pillow!" Petra said.

"Ow!" I rubbed my face. She might've been tired but her punches were still strong. "I just wanted to do something good. What's wrong about it?"

"Do what?" I heard Olivia's sleepy voice.

' _Oh crap did she see it?'_ panic started to fill me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Alright then." my friend said and she went out of the bed. After a while everyone was up. We got ready and headed to Soren's place. I could hear Petra coughing although it sounded like she wanted to reduce it as much as possible. I didn't like it but decided to ask her later. While we were walking, Ellegard placed a hand on my arm.

"I've been thinking about our talk last night and I'm really happy that you're in charge here." she said. In a corner of my eye I saw Petra with a threatening look on her face but it was pointed on the female engineer.

' _The heck?_ ' I thought but went back to the talk.

"Well someone already told me that." I replied smiling.

"You should be proud." she commented. Suddenly I heard a too familiar roar behind us.

"I told ya to go faster!" Magnus yelled while the Witherstorm was heading our way.

"Oh gosh, you weren't kidding for once!" Ellegard was terrified. Then another problem appeared. With that unholy monstrosity covering the sun, monsters started to surround us.

"Oh crap, we need to get through them!" I ordered.

"Soren's lab is close." the engineer replied. "If we pass the monsters, we'll reach it in no-time." And so we did. I got my eyes on two zombies heading towards me. I sliced the first one once, kicked it and cut his head off.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get it!" I screamed in excitement. I wondered if someday I could level Petra in fighting. There was still one zombie left and I saw a spider closing from the left. "You just can't die, can you?" With these words I rushed towards the insect and jumped on it. The spider didn't like that but I just sticked a sword into his head. Then zombie was almost at my face but I smiled, fliped my sword and stabbed it in the monster's throat. "Hell yeah!"

"C'mon, let's move!" Magnus was now running from the monsters. We couldn't do anything else than follow him. After a while we reached a giant door made of iron and gold blocks.

"So I guess we just go in." I said bluntly. Door opened and our eyes were flashed by a great architecture of the building.

"Wow, can you imagine someone living... so far from anyone?" Lukas asked.

"Well, living alone isn't nice," I replied. "although this building is AMAZING! They don't call him Soren the Architect for nothing." Suddenly I heard Petra coughing again.

'Something is not right here. I'll ask her later about it.' I thought. We reached a giant room with lots of columns.

"Uh, I don't like the look of this." I commented. They seemed to shake a bit but you could see it if you really looked carefully.

"Oh, come on! It's easy, look!" Magnus jumped on one of the columns. The others followed him and Reuben looked at me fearfully.

"Just don't fall." I adviced him and started to jump as well. It wasn't actually that hard. I was really close to the other side when I heard Reuben's squeaks. He was barely holding himself to the column.

"Reuben, I'm coming for you, buddy!" I was running on the columns and caught him just before he fell. After we were all on the column we continued jumping forward and made it to the other side.

"Hey!" I jumped and turned around to see Lukas. "You made it."

"Did you dare to doubt me?" I asked smiling. "If you dared to doubt me, I'm gonna punch you down."

"I wouldn't do that." he replied chuckling. "But it seems not bad down there." then his expression changed into horror. "I-I take that back." I looked behind me and saw a frickin' horde of endermen.

"Just go." I suggested. We needed to swim through the something that looked like a river and already heard Magnus and Ellegard arguing. I didn't know exactly what they were saying, but I caught a few las words.

"That's it! I'm going!" Magnus shouted. "Super TNT, here I come!"

'Oh, come on! Again?' I thought irritated.

"They seem to argue a lot." Petra who was already there said.

"I just hope that someone will not get hurt because of that." I replied. "Now which way should we head." Everyone went somewhere and was either looking at the architecture or doing nothing. Petra sat somewhere farter from anyone else. She looked worse and that could be seen really easily.

'I need to talk to her.' I thought. I went closer and she saw me.

"Hey Petra." I started.

"Hey." she replied although in the weaker voice than usually.

"Are... you ok?" that question sounded almost like statement because I knew something was not right.

"Don't worry, everything is *cough* *cough* fine." she said but her coughing was the proof that she was lying. Although I didn't mind about it. Petra always was the strong one and it was probably hard to her.

"Alright, just let me know when something will happen" the words escaped my mouth and just after that I felt that I said too much. There was no time to worry about this. I looked on both tunnels which Magnus and Ellegard followed.

"Well, they are perfectly the same." I commented. "Guess it's time to follow Ellegard this time since I went to get Magnus first." And so I did. The others were also gathering to follow me, but then Petra spoke what surprised me.

"Wait, I have something to discuss with Jesse, in PRIVATE." she said. The others looked concerned as well.

"Alright, let's split up, people!" I ordered. Didn't want Petra to get angry at me. The others followed Magnus and we went to the Ellegard's tunnel.

 **Petra's POV**

Jesse asked for it and I didn't reply earlier. I guessed he deserves to know, but only him. I didn't want a whole group feel bad for me.

"I wanted to tell you something which I'm not ready to tell the others yet." I started. I completely didn't know how to talk in a conversation like this. My private life and problems never were a topic of discussion with someone else.

"Hey, whatever it is, I trust you. You can tell me." he said and that comforted me. Jesse was the only friend I had that could be like this and it was great. When you find person like that, try to get him as a friend and don't break this friendship.

"Thanks for being so understanding." I was now more calm. "You saved me from that Witherstorm..." I stuttered. "But I think I didn't get away soon enough." With that said I removed the piece of cloth that I usually wore on my left hand showing the wound.

"What's the matter, are you sick?" his eyes widened. I guessed that he haven't heard of wither sickness. Can't blame him.

"Do you know what wither is?" I asked.

"A Wither? Of course, we fought-" but I interrupted him since didn't know what I meant.

"No Jesse, just wither or wither sickness I guess." I really tried not to stutter. "And I think it's just gonna get worse."

"We must get you help!" he said. I knew that he cared but no one should know yet.

"You must not tell anyone about this. Please." I asked him.

"Alright, but you know that if it's gonna get worse after all, we need to get you help then." he replied. We were walking and I thought this could be a good moment to ask him about feelings.

'Alright Petra, you can do it." I tried to encourage myself but talking about my feelings wasn't my good side.

"Hey, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you." I started. My voice was almost a whisper. I couldn't control the fear of conversation like this.

"Ok, I'm listening." he said.

"Umm... how do you feel about-" but then I saw a green figure moving from the shadows. "Creeper!" and so it was. The mob exploded making a hole in the floor.

"Aaaah!" I heard Jesse and saw him barely holding himself to the one of the blocks.

"Hang on!" I ran towards him and reached out with my good hand. "Grab my hand, I'll pull you up!" Jesse grabbed it, but then I felt so weak. The wither sickness drained almost all power from me.

'Damn it! Pull him up or he'll fall!' my thoughts were screaming but I couldn't do anything and after seconds he fell down.

"Jesse! Are you alright?" I shouted. "I just couldn't do it... I'm sorry." He got up and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about me, get help for yourself. I can handle on my own." he shouted back.

'You idiot! You let him fall!' I blamed myself but followed Jesse's words. I felt really weak now. It was like energy was evaporating from me. After a while I reached a giant room with books, tables and other things. Then I saw an entrance made with bookshelfs and heard some noises from there.

"Stop right there!" that was Jesse's voice. I ran as fast as I could to reach the entrance. I entered the room where Jesse was threatening the Ivor with his stone sword.

"Don't you freakin' move!" I shouted and pulled out my sword.

"You again? Why you two need to interfere in my plans again?" Ivor asked.

"You screwed us over, unleashed a Wither which you couldn't control in the theater full of people and now your monstrosity is eating the world!" I let my emotions go. Ivor was walking back but suddenly grabbed his own sword and we started fighting. He wasn't very good but the wither sickness made me weak and it didn't help. Suddenly Ivor fell on the ground sliced by Jesse's sword.

"Don't make yourself villians in my story." he said crawling back.

"Nu-uh, not happening, pal." Jesse spoke. Ivor pulled out a potion and was ready to throw it but then Jesse ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach making him drop the potion which was a splash potion of harming.

"ARGH!" the alchemist screamed in pain but pulled out another potion. "If you want to kill me, you'll need to catch me first!" I knew what he meant and I recognized the potion he had.

"Get him, NOW!" I yelled but it was too late. Ivor was now running around the room with an incredible speed while me and Jesse tried to hit him. After a while he rolled on the ground knocked by the stone sword.

"Wow, you really need to improve your fighting, old man!" Jesse teased and I liked it.

"This is NOT THE END!" Ivor screamed and quickly punched him to the ground. Then he ran towards me. I tried to attack him but he was too fast and the only thing I could do was block. "Hahaha, what are you going to do now?"

But then he fell on the ground again.

"Man, I'm gonna punch you again, and again, and again, until you die horribly in a miserable, painful way **"** Jesse joked again.

"Not this time." Ivor replied drinking another potion. "Now you see me, not you-" and his body vanished.

"He's done that before!" Jesse shouted. "Don't let him leave this room!" Suddenly another splash potion of harming flew towards us, but Jesse dodged it easily and it's effect didn't reach me. He was dodging for a while when there was a stop for a moment.

"This is for you, red haired idiot!" Ivor said and threw a potion a little farther, but Jesse jumped towards it, caught it and threw back to the sender who screamed in pain.

"You should REALLY work on your aim, old man." Jesse teased him again.

'That's... how many times he saved me already?' I thought then heard noises from behind us.

"Jesse, Petra!" Lukas shouted. "Oh, it's good to see you."

"More of you?!" Ivor yelled. "Will this line of insignificant fools never end?"

"You!" Axel almost growled.

"You are not leaving this room!" Jesse stated and raised his sword.

"Oh, really." Ivor smiled which I didn't like at all. "But have you ever saw an effect of a splash potion of slowness?" Then he threw a grey potion. When it's effect reached me, everything seemed to slow down, with my movements included. It seemed like only my conciousness and awareness weren't fully affected.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked in a really slow voice.

"You big jerk!" Axel screamed.

"Get back here!" I yelled but my voice was also slow.

"Ah, Magnus and Ellegard think that they can succeed? That they can defeat the Witherstorm? Oh I'll show them how badly they are mistaken." Ivor said and locked us still being slow.

 **A/N: Again, I'm SO SORRY that it took so long. I should probably go kill myself for that :). Anyway, I put some funny stuff and stayed with a badass Jesse like you asked. Write what do you think about the chapter and see ya in the next ones!**

 **Bonker out!**


	5. Run like hell!

**A/N: HEY! I'm not dead! YAY! Anyway, I got a LOT of reviews from you guys. It helps and I know I am a horrible person doing the thing I did in the last episode. Now I'm gonn try to redeem yourself doing something more nice for you to redeem myself.**

 **Reviews:**

 **bomberavanzi: There would be no fun with that. I mean think logically. That's not how the relationship and love works. It's ok, I'll give you something REALLY fluffy this chapter. ;)**

 **Dementine: I'm actually gonna try to change some things in the original story. Just rewritting the whole game feels just... wrong for me. It's not original and I think that Fanfiction is to share YOUR ideas. I have an idea and want to fulfill it. Also I'm happy that you like the story.**

 **Zepphyre: I know, I'm a horrible person. BUT as I wrote to one of my first readers, (yes you, bomberavanzi) I'll do something really nice to you this chapter. I hope you'll hate me less that before.**

 **Anyway, without further bullshit (to people who are actually reading my comments: thanks!), we may proceed to the chapter...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Petra's POV**

Ivor was escaping while we were moving so slowly. It was almost embarrasing.

"Haha, Magnus and Ellegard think they can beat me?" the old man said to himself. "That they can stop the Witherstorm?! Oh, I'll show them how wrong they are." then the door closed.

"You won't get away with this!" Jesse yelled a tiny bit faster that it supposed to be. Suddenly Axel stumbled with a loud "Guh!"

"Watch!" Lukas started. "It!" suddenly I felt like everything was going back to normal. "Get out of the way!" Axel fell on the ground just behind Jesse. He looked at everyone confused.

"Someone say something." he said.

"Hamburger."

"Donkey!"

"Pants." that was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Floor.

"Oink!"

After a while. Jesse spoke again.

"We need to find Soren."

"Well, yeah we need. The only problem is: where is he?" Axel commented. I went a bit farther from the group. I felt REALLY weak now.

"I still can't belive how he made door close." Olivia said. Jesse saw me and approached me slowly.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Why are you asking me that?" I said to not attract anyone suspicious. But also I couldn't understand such care about me. I wasn't used to that.

"Just checking up on you." Jesse smiled.

"Everything is fine! All of it." I really wanted it to sound convincing. "Are you- wait *cough, cough* are you- *cough, cough, cough* are you- *cough, cough, cough*."

'Damn, these coughing attacks must srike in the worst moments.' I thought.

"Look at this." I told him showing my arm that was now in REALLY bad state. "I'm not trying to freak you out, but I'm a bit freaked out now."

"You're going to be fine." Jesse said. "We need to get through this together. I can't loose you." I noticed after a moment that he said "I" not "we". That felt strange, but at the same time really good.

"It's really painful." I almost whispered.

"It'll pass." he did that another smile: the caring one. I really started to like that one too, but the goofy one was still my favourite.

"I really hope so." I replied. "If it's gonna become more of a thing, I'm gonna tell the others. But let me do that."

"Alright, I wouldn't disrespect the girl's wishes." he joked and this made my internal butterflies fly around my stomach.

"Hey guys!" Alex broke the silence. "I have an idea." then he took a deep breath and yelled "MAGNUS! HELP!nothing happened. "Uh wait I have another idea."

"Is it yelling for Ellegard?" Olivia asked a bit irritated. Axel's humor and optimism dissapeared.

"No...not anymore." he said.

"They're not coming back." Lukas sighed.

"Hey, no need for desperation." Jesse could always stay optimistic and I really liked it in him. "As long as we have... this!" he pulled out flint and steel.

"Flint and steel? I don't get it." Olivia said.

"Hold on. That's... that's not what I meant to pull out." he said a bit embarrased. "Wait... This!" he pulled out the amulet. The two lights of Magnus and Ellegard were shining for a while, but then went off.

"Looks like it might be broken." I commented.

"Hey, let me see it." Lukas approached him and grabbed the amulet, but the present holder didn't let go.

'Uh oh.' I thought. They started to pull the amulet left and right and none of them let go.

"Maybe you're just holding it wrong." the Ocelot leader said.

'I really doubt it.' my sarcastic part of the mind called out and surprisingly for me itself, I didn't silence it this time.

"What's your problem?" Jesse asked.

"I... just want to see it." Lukas anwsered.

"You can see without touching it."

"Not if you can't make it work."

"It's working fine." suddenly the white light started to shine. "Soren!"

"Find him, Jesse. Maybe he could help us." I said.

"Heh, guess the amulet liked our little argument, Lukas." he replied chuckling.

"Yeah." the blonde laughed. Jesse started to walk around the room searching for Soren and I could see how he wanted to find him. Not just because he needed to get the Formidi-bomb, but also because he wanted to get us all out of here. He walked around one spot where the light was brightest.

"This is the spot, it has to be." he said.

"Maybe..." Axel wasn't sure.

"Are you trying to doubt the abilities of this fine piece of craftsmanship?" Jesse asked in this weird way that was so weird that it was funny.

"Uh, no?" his oversized friend was now a bit anxious.

"Um, we don't know how far this thing goes." Lukas said. "I mean we're not equipped for this.

"Oh come on! It's gonna be fine! Get ready to dig a hole of your life with these hands!" Jesse smiled.

"PAI-GOW!" Axel yelled and punched the floor.

We started to dig and when the hole was a bit bigger, he was the only one digging, but he was doing fine. After a while the hole revealed another room or space beneath us.

"Are we cool?" Axel asked.

"Well, there is one way to find out." Lukas asked.

"Then jump down!" Jesse smiled. "Ladies first! After all it was your suggestion." Lukas was now red. "Ha just joking. I'll check it out." then he jumped down.

"I can't belive how can he be this way when we're in danger and don't know where we are going!" Lukas said irritated.

"I think it's a good thing." I commented. "I mean if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"That's what I mean!" he yelled whispering at the same time. "We're somewhere underground, without knowing where the heck we are!"

"Well, you didn't suggest a better plan." I defended Jesse. After all, he was leading us the whole time and the members of the Order couldn't do better.

"It feels good!" Jesse shouted from the bottom. "It's dark, but other than that we're ok!" Olivia started to crawl down, but suddenly he stopped her with "Wait!"

"Oh come on! Now?" she asked.

"Something is not right here." he said quietly. He turned on the right, but I couldn't see what he was seeing until- "BAAATS!" There was indeed dozens of bats there and they were flying different ways. Up or somewhere in that tunnel that Jesse went into. "Ah, alright. I think it's safe now."

We went down one by one. I was the last one and when I jumped down, I felt like that fall consumed half of my energy.

"Everyone ok?" Jesse asked.

"I just slipped." I knew that he was talking to me.

"Wait... what's that smell?" Olivia asked.

"Just breath through your mouth." I suggested.

"Heh, Axel already does that." Lukas joked.

"Hey!"

"Alright, enough!" Jesse cut this out. "We've got a greatest architect in the world to find. I guess he'll not come to see us." and so we did.

 **Jesse's POV**

We went farther in the tunnel when I saw a light coming out of it. It wasn't strong but visible. I went to the side of the hole and saw a BIG drop down.

"Whoa!" I couldn't hold my mouth shut. That building or whatever it was, was incredibly huge.

"Oh man." Axel was probably as amazed as me.

"We have to get out of here!" Olivia almost shouted.

"What? Why?" I asked. "We just got here.

"You don't understand!" she shouted this time. "This is a grinder!"

"Name doesn't sound good so I guess the place isn't neither." I commented.

"They're meant to kill monsters." she explained to me. "Trouble is that they can't tell the difference between the monsters and people!"

"Well that explains a LOT!" all of my internal alarms turned on.

"But there should be a loot room down there, right?" Axel pointed out. "Just saying... not all bad." But then I heard a very familiar hiss behind us.

"Creepers!" I shouted. Me and Petra were the only ones who could fight them now, so we ran towards them. Petra, even sick, could fight very well. She was still outmatching me, but I really wanted to keep up with her. I ran towards the green monster, sliced it once and kicked it. The creature flashed and I backed off. Then I swiped at it and cut it's head off. Then another one appeared. I wasn't that lucky with that one. When I swiped, it fell on the ground ready to explode.

"Oh please!" I groaned and jumped out of the range.

"Duuuuuck!" Petra shouted. The creeper exploded making us a way out. I pulled out the amulet and it was shining a bit brighter.

"There he is." I said. "Just-" but then my feet felt wet. A wave of water shaked me hard and the amulet flew out of my hands. I tried to catch it, but two big hands grabbed me from behind. It was Axel. Our only guide rolled down passing a few mobs and fell on one of the tunnels. Olivia ran to the side of our tunnel with me.

"Was that...?"

"The amulet. Yes." I finished for her and ran towards the hole I nearly fell through before.

"Wait, are you gonna jump?" she asked me like if I lost my sanity.

"Oh, come on! We've been through more, aren't we?" I couldn't belive that this height scared them. "Just tuck and roll!" and then we jumped. Petra already ran and punched a creeper down.

'Man, she's so beautiful when she's fighting.' I thought and felt like I'm blushing. I just hoped the others didn't see it. We were running down and I needed to save Axel and Olivia during the way. I even saved Petra from two creepers and felt really proud. We ran down and the amulet was washed down again by water.

'Damn it!' I thought. We really needed it. Our only guide was now almost falling down, but then I saw Axel and Reuben being surrounded by zombies.

"The amulet!" Lukas almost screamed in my ear.

"I need to help them!" I pointed on my friends.

"But the-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"You go get it!" I ran towards the zombies. I sliced one and punched another off.

"I've got it!" Lukas shouted. But then a wave of water pushed me off the tunnel with a remaining creeper. These devices down there didn't look friendly. Fortunately the creeper that was falling with me came in handy. I punched it down and it exploded making a hole in the mechanism. There was a water down there and I soon saw others falling as well. Suddenly one by one they were sucked to the holes on the floor and walls. When everyone was somewhere unknown, I felt a power pulling me down.

'Well shit.' that was my last thought and everything went dark.

After a moment I was falling with some water into a bright room with chests. My body hit the ground with a loud splash and soon after I felt a pig-like thing falling on my back.

"Ow! Reuben, a little warning would be good!" I groaned in pain. Soon after, others fell down.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked just in case.

"Well, I'm defianetely not thirsty anymore." Lukas joked. Suddenly his he was punished for that because Alex fell on him. "Ow! Not again!"

"Uh, sorry." my oversized friend got up and picked up Reuben. "I knew you'd come for us. I just knew it. Reuben had his doubts. I owe you."

"Oh come on! We're bros, Axel! You owe me nothing." I smiled. "Besides I think you'd do the same for me. Or am I not informed enough?"

"Nonono!" he said quickly. "We're- wait!" he looked at the glass floor. "Is this where all the loot gets sorted?"

"That's exactly what it is." Olivia replied.

"Alright stuff! I'm coming for you!" he pushed me away and ran towards the chests.

'I just saved him for goodness sake!' my thoughts groaned irritated.

"It was cool what you did up there." Petra said and I immediately forgot about everything else. "We'll stick together and we'll be fine. It's good to know that all of this doesn't get to your head."

"Uhh thanks. Are you feeling any better?" I asked trying to change a subject.

"Not any better. And now I'm wet." she replied. "Everyone is looking on you to lead." then she paused for a moment. "Well, maybe not everyone." I turned around and saw Lukas holding the amulet.

"I think it's still working." he said.

"See any sign of Soren here?" I decided to have it for some time.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure yet." his face was thoughtful. But then Soren's light shined a bit brighter. "Wait! He's close! Soren is close by!" he pointed on the entrance on the another side of the room we were in. "He should be this way. Look how bright it is." But after a second, the light went off. Then there was a noise heard from above.

"Looks like the grinder is back up." Olivia said.

"With loot?" Axel asked and his eyes filled with excitement.

"Uh, remember that I blew a hole in the mechanism?" I asked a bit shyly.

"Oh crap." Lukas' comment was very accurate. After he said that, a bunch of mobs fell down.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" I screamed pushing them to the exit. But the water separated us and threw the monsters all over the room. We needed to fight our way out. I was cutting through them and helped Alex (again). After we all broke through, there was another room on the left. We entered it and what we saw made us gasp in surprise.

"An... End portal?" Olivia said recovering from shock.

"That's the way out." I said. There was no other choice.

"Wait, look!" Lukas shouted and I saw Petra fighting monsters.

'Oh no, you're not getting the girl of my life!' I thought.

"Petra!" I shouted and sliced through zombie. "Get away from her!" two other zombies turned into dust and I killed another skeleton. "I think I'm starting to get the hang in this." I helped Petra get up and lead her to the portal.

"So?" Lukas asked unsure.

"What are you think we gonna do?" I asked him irritated. "You wanna stay in the damaged grinder full of monster? JUMP!" and we jumped.

 **Petra's POV**

Jesse took my hand and pulled me to the portal. We were first on the other side and looked aroud. I've never been in the End, so I was as speechless as Jesse. The others appeared soon after and Alex landed on Lukas again. I started to treat it like a tradition or something like that.

"Get off!" Lukas groaned, but then he covered his eyes. "Oh geez. Crap." It really looked like he was crying.

'Wat?' were my thoughts.

"Uhh, are you suffering from crippling depression?" Jesse said and I let out a small giggle that fortunately he didn't hear.

"What? No! I'm not crying, just look!" the Ocelot leader said. We turned around and immediately turned back. There were Endermen behind us all of us knew to not look them in the eyes.

"Hide." Jesse whispered when one of them was really close. We ran to the cover between two obsidian columns.

"So how are we gonna call it?" Lukas asked. "A "herd" of Endermen? A "flock"? A "swarm"?" Jesse looked thoughtful.

"After deep and long analyze of nomber, formation and behaviour, I say it's a fuckton of Endermen." he finally said and I let out a giggle again. He looked at me and I tried to hide it.

'Gosh, did he see me?' I was afraid.

"Let's just leave grammar lessons for another day, ok?" Olivia said saving me. "Which way are we heading, Jesse?" He pulled out the amulet which flickered for a second but then went off.

"Stuff like that doesn't work in the Nether. Probably not in the End either." I commented.

"Ha! Great! We were trapped and now we're lost." Lukas commented.

"What's your problem Lukas?" Jesse asked in full seriousness. "If you lost all faith, you can as well go jump into the void, go say hi to the Endermen, or go back to the infested grinder. You can also go help us find Soren if you have balls."

"What's even a chance that we find him in time?" Lukas asked. "I mean he could be anywhere."

"There he is." Axel pointed on a man walking up the stairs.

"..." Ocelot leader was speechless. "Did that just happened? Axel since when you can conjure people?"

"I dunno." he replied.

"See? There is no problem." Jesse smiled. "Now we just need to get through this fuckton of Endermen."

"I'll take the lead." I said surprising myself, but there was no turning back now. "I'll get us to the other side! Just stick together and follow me."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Jesse stopped me. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You know what? I'll just go." Lukas declared.

"Oh, you decided to join the party." the goofy smile shined. "A minute ago you didn't want even go a step farther!"

"O-ok, maybe you'll go." Lukas said a bit shyly.

"Alright." Jesse replied and ran to the "fuckton" of Endermen. After a while we were on the other side.

"Nice moves there, Jesse." I complimented him.

"Always happy to help." he made his goofy smile again. Then he looked on the another portal. "Huh, it seems that's our way out." We went on the stairs with Axel and Oliva first. I walked a few steps up, but I felt like every step was burning my muscles. It was too much, even for me. We weren't even a half way up and I needed to rest.

"Jesse, can you... give me a sec?" I asked. He turned around and walked a few steps down to me.

"Are you alright?" he looked concerned.

"It's fine. I just need a little break." I really wanted it to sound convincing.

"Yeah, even the cuttest creatures can lie." he smiled. "C'mon." he took my arm and supported me through the way. It was less painful now, but still I felt like no energy. After a while I slipped down and kneeled on the stairs breathing heavily.

"Well, it seems that we need to do this the old fashion way." he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but after a second I was above the ground in his arms. "Jesse, what are you thinking!"

"If it's the only solution now, I'll take that honor to carry you all the way up." he chuckled. Surprisingly, his arms were really comfortable. I let my head fall down on his chest and enjoyed his heat. I saw Axel, Olivia and Lukas sitting on the stairs tired.

"Hey, what's that?" Axel asked. "Why are you carrying her, Jesse?"

"Well, I didn't see any of you to hold the monsters off on your own." Jesse found a logical explanation for this. "By the way Axel. What's wrong? Be a MAN! If you wanna impress the girl, you can't do nothing. I'm pretty sure that Olivia wouldn't mind a little ride." I giggled again and Axel with Olivia were now bright red. Lukas on the other hand was looking on Jesse with an unpleasant look on his face. It was... anger, irritation... or jealousy?

'But...? Oh no. If it's true, then I have a really big problem now.' I thought. Lukas was a good friend, but that was all. I couldn't have any stronger feelings towards him... I just couldn't. But Jesse... he was strong leader, a cocky but nice person and he knew how to make me laugh. I enjoyed my ride, but then I saw the end of staircase.

'Oh, It just got perfectly comfortable.' I groaned in the inside.

"Alright, so that's it." Jesse smiled and put me on the ground.

"Thanks. It means a lot." I said shyly. In the corner of my eye I saw Lukas turning back even angrier than before.

'Well, that's a BIIIIG problem here.' I thought.

"Alright, I'm going up." Jesse announced pointing on the ladder. "I'll scream if something is not right." then he went up the ladder.

'Be careful.' I thought looking as he was going higher and higher.

 **A/N: So I hope that you enjoyed a bit longer chapter. Aaand a first fluffy situation between the two! YAY! I hope you can forgive me what I've done before. Also it seems that someone is jealous (cough cough Lukas cough cough). Anyway, write what do you think in the description and carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	6. It's not the End yet

**A/N: Hi guys. Welcome back with another chapter. IT'S OVER 1000 VIEWS! THANK YOU! I read that you took pretty well (read: screamed like tiny girls about it :D) what I gave you in the previous one and I'm gonna give you even more this time. This chapter is going to be an important for the Jetra ship, so everyone, who loves it (and I hope everyone out there does), prepare your fanboyish/fangirlish fluff alarms for an implode.**

 **Review anwsers:**

 **RapidSammi: (Reading the book with angsty and cruel ideas) Wha-what did you say? I didn't hear you. ;)**

 **rebekahtpe: ... Wat? (I personaly adore Endermen. I even had a thought for Jesse to pet one, but I don't know if I can do that, and even if I can, I dunno where should I put it).**

 **bomberavanzi: I'm happy that you like it. As for Lukas... you'll find out yourself :)**

 **Dementine: Your requests have been anwsered. In fact, this chapter is gonna give a birth to young (meaning in this story) Jetra relationship. And thanks. It really means a lot, since english isn't my primary language (I'm polish and we have a f*ckin hard language with lot of difficult words :D).**

 **AppleKore: I am here to deliver you a message that the existence of this chapter in the story has begun. Also, I'm pretty sure that you're not the only one who screamed like a little girl. Your predicts are accurate, I'm gonna develop the relationship further and I already planned the fluffy ending of this story :D.**

 **Zepphyre: First of all: you interrupted my writting. But it's ok, I'm not gonna kick you out :D. And what are you people have with this 'don't dissapoint me' thing? I wrote that you can give your OWN ideas. You can give something from yourself to the story. Someone asked for something bigger in the next chapter and here I'll give you something really fluffy. But thank you anyway and see you in the next chapters.**

 **MidNightTwist: Uh... I don't know what are you talking about...**

 **johngr: I agree here, mate. As to fluff... you'll find out.**

 **Anyway without further waiting, I present you this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jesse's POV**

I was going up the ladder and felt warm in the heart after carrying Petra. Even when she had withersickness, she was still beautiful and having her so close to me was making me scream mentaly. But I reached the trapdoor that was blocking the way out. It was defianetely bright inside. I opened the trapdoor and went out. A bright light immediately made me close my eyes. After a few seconds I got used to it. The view was... strange.

"What do you see?" I heard Lukas from the bottom.

"Please don't say more stairs..." Petra said.

"Did any of you poison my food?" I asked them.

"No, why?" Olivia asked.

"Because I think I'm hallucinating." I replied truthfully. "It's like you pulled out a completely unspoiled part of the world and placed it here."

"Uhh, so bright!" Lukas moaned from behind. After a while he was punished for that, because Axel fell on him again. "That's my body, Axel. That's my poor, broken body." But I had some more interesting thing to do. These trees looked strange. Even the ground was not right. It was like... a carpet or a bed.

"Hang on a sec." I approached a tree and poked it with my hand. I felt... wool! "What the-? It's made of WOOL! This guy made himself a wooly replica of a normal world!"

"You mean that we were resting ALL our hopes on this guy, while he was building himself... some totally artificial Happyland!?" Lukas yelled.

"I bet you wouldn't build ANYTHING that could match that!" I said. "This whole room is a fine piece of architecture!"

"WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!" Lukas bursted with anger. "What are even the chances that he even has that bomb? I've got enough crazy for one day." then he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Petra asked. "Maybe he's allergic to wool."

"Well, then he wouldn't have liked our enderman statue." I commented. "Besides he was being SO 'optimistic' today that I'm not even surprised. We just need to enlighten him with some good news and he'll be right as rain."

"I hope so." Petra replied. "Maybe try talking to him."

"Why do I feel like I have deja-vu?" I joked.

"Haha, very funny."

All of us made our ways to some places in the room. I found two levers and they turned on lights on the cloud. Now there was only one still missing. I talked to Petra by the way, but that was really short talk. I think I saw her blushing again.

'What is this thing with blushing?' I thought. 'She didn't react like that before.' I visited Axel, Olivia and Reuben. Now it was time for Lukas, since he was blocking the last lever.

"What do you want?" he asked me before I even spoke. I mentally rolled my eyes and took my 'straight to the point' strategy.

"Ok, give it to me straight, Lukas. What is going on?" I asked in full seriousness. I couldn't let his sulks disrupt the team play. "You are just in full lose of hope and having generally pesimistic approach to everything."

"Listen, I know I've been prickly..." he sighed

'That's an understatement, mate.' I thought.

"But Jesse, I think... something is wrong..." he continued. "With Petra. The lack of energy, the coughing attacks. You must've noticed as well."

'Oh crap.' my alarms set off in my head. 'Should I tell him? But Petra asked me...' I had an argument with my thoughts, but decided to not say anything for now. Lukas noticed that.

"I've told you EVERYTHING! All of my problems!" he yelled again. "And you have nothing to say?!" this passed my limits of irritation

"And what should I say!?" I let my emotions go. "That I feel sorry about you? Should I hug you and say 'hey everything is gonna be alright'? Are you a baby or something!? Petra decided to not share it with you, so deal with it! She can take care of herself!" But then I realized what I just said.

"Wait a minute..." Lukas frowned. "You know something about it!"

"What do you mean?" I didn't let my guard down.

"Petra's problems, damn it!" he shouted. "And that carrying her up the stairs wasn't a coincidence!"

"Hey, if I wanna help a girl, then it's my choice and you have nothing to do with it!" he was now passing the limit really far. "You could do it as well, but you didn't. So if you are so curious about Petra's problems, why don't you go ask her yourself!?"

"Fine, I will." he walked out throwing me glares of... anger, hate... jealousy? That last one was the most accurate opinion and I didn't like it at all. I pulled the lever and decided to look around for some other secret stuff.

 **Petra's POV**

I heard the boys arguing and it was very clear: they were talking about me. Then Lukas walked towards me with a really unpleasant look on his face.

"Jesse doesn't want to say what's going on." he started. "Maybe you'll tell me something."

'Huh, I guess this is the time when I need to tell someone else.' I thought.

"Listen," I started. "Please don't blame Jesse for this. I told him to not tell anyone."

"I found that out myself." Lukas grumbled.

"Should I stop now?" I asked him smiling.

"Ok, continue." he said. Then I told him about my withersickness. I skipped some information, because I didn't want to tell them to everyone yet.

"So it's all my fault!" Lukas suddenly shouted. "It's because I got scared back then!" I tried to tell him something, but then the secret door opened.

"Hey guys! I think I found Soren's way out!" Jesse called out.

"Great, now int Weirdoville. In 3, 2, 1-" Lukas said, but couldn't finish.

"Could you PLEASE STOP WHINING at everything!?" Jesse interrupted him. "I didn't notice you taking ANY actions towards finding Soren or his Formidi-bomb so far!" Lukas didn't say anything to that and just walked in. I thought that Jesse needs some support and went closer to him.

"Nice sleuthing, Jesse. Sorry I wasn't much of a help back then." I said smiling.

"Hey, it's ok." he said smirking. "You don't need to apologize 'cuz none of this is your fault."

"I uh... thanks." I could only say. I felt like my cheeks started to get warmer and it's easy to feel it when the whole body is freezing. We both went inside. The room was big. It had a LOT of tables like if Soren was expecting someone, but it seemed that they weren't used for a long time. Olivia took Jesse somewhere so I had some time to look around by myself. I found a strange storage: it had ender pearls, ender eyes, obsidian and... crafting schematics? That was strange. I left the room and found another one with a view outside.

'Well, this purple glass makes me invisible for them I guess.' I thought. Endermen were one of the most interesting monsters. First of all, they could travel through the all worlds: Nether, Normal world and End. Second of all, they weren't hostile until you look them in the eyes. They could also move blocks. If someone could organize them, they could revolutionize building. They were also strong in fight and could teleport. You never knew where will they be.

'I wonder if there could be some type of 'friendly' Enderman' I thought. Suddenly all of the creatures outside started to gather around something I couldn't see. They looked really angry. I started to move around the room to see what was that all about. Suddenly I felt a familiar aura of Endermen behind me.

'Wait what?' I started to worry. I turned around and there was and Enderman right behind me.

"Oh crap!" I said out loud. The creature fortunately didn't look at me and I manadged to get out of the room. Then I saw dozens of Endermen who were now walking all around the room.

"Petra, over here!" I heard Lukas from the left. I ran as fast as I could to reach them. They in front of the door which Olivia, Jesse and Reuben went through. Surprisingly Olivia was now with us. We entered the room and there was Jesse and (probably) Soren.

"Wait, is that..." Lukas started. "Are you?"

"Soren!" Olivia finished for him looking at the man with amazement.

"Whoa!" Axel admitted it as well. Lukas pulled Jesse back to us. I came out of the crowd and Soren seemed to notice me.

"You look... terrible!" he said. That was exactly what I hoped he wouldn't say.

"I-it's nothing." I said stopping the coughing attack. Suddenly I saw Endermen in the room. Soren must've noticed our face expressions, turned around and immediately turned back.

"That's new." he sounded nervous. "They've never been inside before."

"Oh... crap!" Jesse gave the accurate description of the situation. "I think we should be going."

"Agreed." Lukas immediately approved.

"You've upset them!" Soren said. "You've altered their behavior

"Let's just go!" Jesse walked out and we were right behind him. "Aaand the hits just keep on comin'." he commented on the sight of the Endermen everywhere.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting so many houseguests." Soren had a surprised face.

"Oh, so that's what are the chairs and tables for." Jesse chuckled. "You wanted a party with Endermen?"

"Just cut the chat!" Olivia interrupted them. "Think about how are we gonna get out of here."

"The fountains!" Soren called out. "Jesse, you still have that suit. Use it to get close and break the fountain!"

"Ugh, and I thought that I never need to put this on again." Jesse moaned.

 **Jesse's POV**

I put on my mask and went to break the fountain.

"Alright, fountain. It's time to end your life now." I said. Breaking blocks wasn't very hard since it was made of sandstone. When I was done, Endermen immediately teleported on the upper level.

"Fountain number two, prepare to meet your doom!" I smirked when I got to the next fountain. It wasn't a big challenge to break this one either. "C'mon! Go!" I shouted and my friends. They ran as fast as they could, but stopped at the exit.

"What's the matter, why are we stopping?" I asked, but my questions have been anwsered when I passed my friends. There were a LOT more Endermen in Happyland room. "Ok..."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lukas asked.

"Oh, you are whining again?" I groaned and then my head created an idea. "I have an idea! Let's make a snake of friendship. I'll lead you!"

"Great." the Ocelot leader moaned again.

"You've got a better plan?" Olivia poked him. After a while, a Snake of Friendship was created and I was leading them step by step to the exit. Suddenly an Enderman appeared just before the other end of the bridge. The purple eyes were piercing my soul and then scream could be heard above my head.

"JUMP!" I yelled. Everyone obeyed without hesitation. We were now in the fake river. "So what now?"

"Uh, since this construction is very flammable, I installed a safeguard." Soren said. "Activating the mechanism would unleash much water, enough for us to escape."

"So where it is?" I asked.

"On the fountain!" he pointed on the wooder construction.

"How many of these fountains you have in your house?" I joked then ran to the wooder construction and reached the lever. "Alright, let's see how much water do you have." and then I pulled it. The whole building started to shake and the water suddenly came out of nowhere.

"It's working!" Olivia shouted. "To the trapdoor!" we all swimmed so fast, but then we needed to dive. Almost everyone was inside, but then I noticed that Petra is still behind me. I swimmed as fast as I could, caught her and brought her to the exit. My lungs felt like they were imploding. Fortunately I left the Happyland, but didn't catch the ladder in time and fell to the ground.

"Aw crap!" I got up.

"It's not over yet!" Soren shouted. "To the portal!" We all ran towards our way out, but then I heard Petra's scream. I turned back and saw her blocked by two Endermen.

"Petra!" I pulled out my sword and sliced two mobs. "Get up." I helped her get up and ran with her to the portal. Then another one grabbed Petra's arm. We were wrestling for a while, but after a while the creature let go and Petra hit me pushing us both to the portal.

(WHOOOOOSH)

I flew out of the portal on the floor and after a while Petra landed on me.

"OWWWW!" I moaned.

"Oh, sorry." she lifted her head from me and stood up. After that, she helped me get up. That was the second time when the girl of my life was lying on me. But my joy was short when and an arrow flew inches of my face.

"Watch out!" Axel shouted. I dodged another one and killed the closest mobs, but the others kept coming. I needed to get cover.

"Alright, can we just get this Formidi-bomb and get the heck out of here?" I asked.

"Uh, there is one small problem. Small, tiny, insignificant problem." Soren said and I started to worry. "I haven't actually built it yet."

'Well shit. Everything is clear.' my thoughts screamed.

"That's a small problem!?" I tried to make it sound as calm as it could.

"You seem like a person who appreciates cool stuff that's cool for no reason." he replied.

"Uhh, thanks?" I didn't know what to think about it.

"Pull that lever behind you." he finished. I saw what he was talking about and activated the lever. Immediately, pumpkins started to fall on the iron blocks shaped in T. This created about six iron golems who were now obliterating the monsters. After a while there was nothing in the room except us, iron golems and balls of experience.

"I feel... positively disturbed." I said.

"I knew you would like it." Soren smiled. "I'm sorry for not keeping this place as organized as it should be. Go help yourselfs. Just keep an eye for the gunpowder that's needed to craft the Formidi-bomb."

Axel and Olivia already ran to the chests looking for stuff. Lukas followed them although he was a bit behind. Suddenly Petra grabbed my hand and lead me to the corner.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you that you care so much." she said. She was defianetely blushing now, it was visible even with her face changed by withersickness.

"It's ok, Petra. Everyone needs help sometimes." I snickered and she blushed even more.

'What's with her blushing like tha-' but then the world stopped for a second. I felt her lips on mine. This wasn't even half a second, but it felt like an hour. 'SHE ACTUALLY KISSED ME! OHMYGHOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!' my thoughts were literally screaming and I did everything to not scream as well.

"I thought that I owe you, but even this can't express how grateful I am for your help." she said and her hair covered her face a bit. I couldn't say anything, it was like my lungs and brain were imploding and exploding at the same time. She walked away, blushing as well.

I stood there for like a minute thinking about who I am and then realized that I need to get this gunpowder.

'So she might like me back!' the chorus of thoughts was screaming in my head. That was actually possible and I went to searching the chests for gunpowder. The spot that Petra kissed was warm all the time and I decided to not touch it for now.

'Did the world just made the girl of my life like me back?'

 **A/N: SO what do you think about this? I hope you like it. Also I did some 'badass Jesse' here so feel free to leave comments. As always criticism is welcome and encouraged. You can speculate on what's going to be next and belive or not: I have already planned the ending :D (PS: AND IT'S GOING TO BE FLUFFY AS FUCK). Anyway, let me know what you think about it, or what should I change (except making them kiss every 5 sec or something like that). Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**

 **(PS: I finally decided to move my ass and made myself a profile pic)**


	7. Big Boom!

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating much. There was Halloween and after that I had a hard family situation and just couldn't write. But now I'm back! And I saw that you took the previous chapter pretty well (that's an understatement :D). Everyone asked for Jesse and Petra admitting their feelings to eachother in this chapter, but I must disappoint you: it will not be in THIS chapter but in the next one (I know, I'm a horrible person). I just couldn't find a way to place it somewhere so it could look naturally. Although I know the EXACT moment when they're gonna admit their feelings to eachother in the next chapter. I don't know what to think about this chapter, because I had a hard situation and I feel like it's not the best one. I just wanted to update this story for you. Also an information: I will be anwsering the reviews from the last chapter posted and ONLY those which are more than just comments (like questions or etc. Just make it visible). Just to let ya know.**

 **REVIEWS (Man, you review a LOT. I might need to choose the review anwsers shown at the beggining :D.)**

 **RapidSammi: *explodes into glittery dust from cuteness overload* EEP! Aiden: Thanks a lot D: Now I have to rebuild her for the 100th time today, btw, nice ending there, pal!**

 **Uh, it wasn't my intention to make someone get hurt. Maybe I should stop writting, just for your own good :D. And by Aiden you mean this ex Ocelot jackass who is dicking around just to annoy the fuck out of everyone, or someone else?**

 **johngr: Oh. my. fucking. GOSH! I can't even begin to describe how fucking much i'm squealing right now. I'll just tell you one thing: THIS. WAS. THE. BEST. CHAPTER. YET. However, there is one more thing: MAKE THEM ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT FUCKING CHAPTER, OTHERWISE I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU 3. Just kidding...or am i?**

 **I'm sorry that what you asked for isn't in this chapter, but I swear by the God, I will give you what you desire so strongly in the next chapter. And if you wanna find me, then you must know where to look. Do you know? ^.^ I wonder where would you look after me :D.**

 **rebekahtpe: So this has nothing to do with the story. I looked at your profile and I'm like... "OMG! A FELLOW FAN WHO LIKE STAR WARS REBELS *AND* STORY MODE! AAAHHH!" I freaked out. Yay! Jetra's happening!**

 **I personally love SW Rebels. This cartoon makes me wanna cry or laugh or explode like RapidSammi XD. And yes, Jetra is happening. I'll do my best to deliver you what you want as soon as possible.**

 **bomberavanzi: I don't even need to say that i fangirled extremely hard as soon as i reached the end. Jetra is blooming, but WHEN ARE THEY GONNA ADmIT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AND KISS AGAIN AND THEN...AND THEN!? WHEN? Please, update Chapter 7 soon. What's painful about this story is that i know there's not gonna be a chapter for a few days at least...unless you decide to surprise me, of course! I check to see if there is an update each hour.**

 **This impatience surprises me, but I must tell you bad news. School is bitching even stronger and I have less time to write chapters for both stories that I have. I'll do my best, but remember: I'm still a human being :(**

 **Zepphyre: You, sir, just nailed it and massacred every single other Jetra fanfic in this website with this chapter. This is probably one of the top 5 best Jetra fanfics i've read so far(Wattpad is filled with good Jetra stories too) and i just feel you'll keep surprising me and the others more and more. Please keep up with this excellent work and update the next chapter as soon as you can.**

 **I'm so happy that you think I'm that good. I saw Wattpad and know what you mean. I'll try to writhe as fast as I can, but... you have the explanation above.**

 **So after this few reviews... enjoy the chapter!**

 **Petra's POV**

I... just... kissed... him. I just kissed Jesse. After I walked away, my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

'What were you thinking?' my thoughts went screaming through my head. 'Maybe he feels different than you!' The second thought was bothering me. Of course Jesse was caring about her a lot, but what if...

'No, you can't think like that!' I scolded my thoughts. We needed to go through this together and then worry about this. I went back to my spot to gather thoughts while Jesse went to search the chests, although he looked a bit strange when he was doing it. His hands were shaking from time to time and he didn't seem concentrated.

"Soren, I think I've got enough gunpowder." he shouted after searching all the chests.

"Ah, excelent." Architect went down. "And this... is my Super TNT." he showed a TNT that was slightly different than the normal one.

"So... let's craft that Formidi-bomb!" Jesse said enthusiastic.

"Yeah, let's craft it." Soren didn't sound convinced and when Jesse reached for the Super TNT, he pulled it to himself. "Nononono! The ingredients are highly unstabe. Even putting them in close proximity can cause them to explode." Everyone (including me) dropped their heads down in disappointment.

"Well, can't make a Formidi-bomb, but we DO know how to make one and have the necessary stuff to build it. Progress." Jesse could always keep the mood up and that's what I liked in him a lot.

"And now that we have them, we..." Soren didn't finish expecting anwser from him.

"We'll go outside, rescue Magnus and Ellegard from whatever mess they are in, replace Witherstorm with a giant crater and if we're lucky, we'll kick Ivor's ass for creating this unholy monstrosity." Jesse grinned evily.

"Oh, it's actually quite a lot." architect was surprised.

"Don't you worry, we can handle most of these things for you." Olivia smiled as well. But then I saw black figures from the room where portal was.

"Uh guys..." I pointed at the black mobs.

"The Endermen!" Soren almost shouted. "With the End underwater, they are escaping to our world. We need to move now!"

"We should leave before more of them will show up." Jesse suggested.

"Of course! Of course!" there was a huge smile on Soren's face now. "To the minecarts everyone!" I didn't have anything against it. The fear of Endermen gave me strength to run and soon I was already in the minecart. When it left the room, it suddenly went really fast and I felt like my stomach was doing backflips. Soon the light showed in the tunnel, but my hopes were destroyed when the front carts hit a creeper and the chain reaction knocked us all off the minecarts.

There was a fuckton (how Jesse would call it) of monsters running towards us, but they were just passing and running away.

"There you are!" I heard Ellegard's voice. She and Magnus held their swords ready for fighting.

"So glad you could make it!" The great griefer added.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Jesse replied gasping for breath.

"This looks like OK to you?" Magnus asked irritated.

"I thought that Ivor was coming to get you."

"Ivor? We haven't even seen him." Ellegard sounded surprised. These monsters were literally swarming us now, but except exploding creepers (one of them just blew up in front of Jesse and two members of the Order) they meant no harm.

"What's going on?" Lukas asked like he was wondering if he's hallucinating. I felt really weak now, but had to hold on. Everyone was running around.

"You don't need to worry about the monsters. They're running away." Soren said. Indeed the mobs were running to the tunnel we came here through. "I would worry about what they're running away FROM." and there it was: the giant Wither, which seemed a LOT bigger than before.

"Whoa, I guess it gained weight." Axel commented.

"No. Kidding. Although you could drop some." I anwsered sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Well shit." Jesse's summary was quite accurate. "I guess there is no Ivor's ass to kick so we do a Formidi-Bomb thing."

"Soren?" Ellegard suddenly asked.

"It's him-uh It's you!" Magnus souned excited.

"Hello, old friends." Soren said, but Wither was getting closer so he ran towards the bridge nearby. "It's time to go! We only get one shot at this! Remember, once the Formidi-Bomb is crafted, it'll explode in the matter of seconds." he stopped for a moment. "It means whoever is doing the crafting... will be in great danger."

"I never wanted to be a hero..." Jesse stepped up and I started to understand what he meant, but didn't like it at all.

"That's not how it works." Soren tried to explain but he was interrupted.

"I never wanted to be a hero... but I'm willing to do the heroic thing." Jesse paused and sighed confirming my worries. "I'm gonna set of the Formidi-Bomb."

"Perfect!" Soren almost jumped. "The rest of us will build distractions in it's path to clear the way for Jesse."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." I said looking at Magnus and Ellegard. THEY were the great heroes. THEY killed the Ender Dragon. And now Jesse must do the heroic thing that can possibly kill him for THEM? I felt really angry for this. Then Ellegard stepped forward.

"Jesse take my armor." she said. "It will help."

"Nah, you can take mine." Magnus interrupted. "It's gotten me out of a lotta jams."

They just started arguing about who's armor will Jesse take, but he interrupted them stepping on the right towards Magnus.

"Right on it!" the TNT expert almost screamed in joy. "Uh, bu the power vested in me-"

"Could you please save it?" I was getting irritated and seriously worried about Jesse. "We still have Wither to destroy."

"Alright, alright." Magnus quickly gave his armor to him and we started running towards the Storm, although the withersickness drained almost all powers out of me.

'Be safe, Jesse' I thought.

 **Jesse's POV**

After putting on Magnus' armor (which was a bit big, but who cares? This was supposed to protect me.), we were facing the Witherstorm.

"Jesse, you must get close to the Storm, set up a crafting table and craft that Formidi-bomb there." Soren told me then looked at others. "Everyone else, grab a buddy and split up. We need to keep that monstrosity busy, so build! Build! Build! Jesse remember: Super TNT in the middle and gunpowder all around."

"Do I look like a kid for you?" I asked sarcastically. "I didn't forget the recipe yet!" then I ran towards the Witherstorm which was now eating trees around me. I saw Ellegard, Lukas and Olivia building on the left and Alex, Magnus and Soren on the left.

"WHOA!" I screamed when trees in front of me flew above me and I needed to slide underneath them. After a while I reached the spot that was probably close enough for Formidi-bomb to blow up that unholy monstrosity.

"Hope this works." I said to myself and set up a crafting table. A tower flew above me and the left group joined the right to help them build. I pulled out the Super TNT and placed it on the middle, then I literally threw the gunpowder around. It started to craft, but suddenly a purple beam pulled up the ingredients, crafting table and me as well. "NONONO! NOT YET!"

I tried to 'swim' through the no-gravity beam and caught the ingredients one by one. But then a tree flew from behind and I barely dodged it. I saw my friends down on the ground when the Witherstorm swung it's tentacle.

"Watch out!" I shouted, but it was too late. The tentacle knocked back Ellegard and Magnus who didn't have his armor because of me. "MAGNUS!" I gathered my anger, 'swam towards the floating crafting table. My hands were shaking, which made placing the ingredients harder. There was a flash and a shiny block that looked like a child of TNT and Command Block with 'F' on it. I grinned evily, grabbed the block and pushed it towards one of the Witherstorm's heads.

"Say 'ah'!" an evil grin didn't leave my face. "Here comes the lunch. I'm sure you'll not be hungry after that!" I felt an itching from the back and then saw everyone holding me on a fishing rod.

"Hold on!" Petra screamed.

"YEAH!" I cheered when they pulled me towards the ground. Although my joy was short when everything went black after a big flash.

There was fire, craters everywhere when I woke up.

'Am I in hell?' I thought to myself, but then a part of Witherstorm flew to the ground dead. 'Oh nevermind.' But my body finally recovered from the shock and I felt pain in the EVERY part of my body. My eyes were almost completely closed and I couldn't move. Then I saw a girlish figure with bright red hair.

"Jesse!" I heard it like from far away. "Jesse! Don't die on me!" she grabbed me and hugged my head.

'Petra.' my first thought.

"OW!" came out of my mouth instead. "Crap."

"Jesse! Oh my gosh, you're alright!" Petra screamed in relief.

"Except everything including my ears hurts now, yeah." I moaned rubbing my ears although every part of my body needed it now. Others came after that and gathered around me.

"Is it... over?"Alex was amazed.

"I can't belive it's... actually dead!" Olivia approved and looked at the Wither's corpse with shock.

"You did it, Jesse!" Lukas cheered.

"And WHO was the pesimistic one all the time?" I grinned. "WHO was whining all the time about us being hopeless?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." he made a really (not)convincing innocent face.

"Not that I'm saying that I doubted you, but I did. A little." Ellegard said. "But now I don't and never will again."

"Did you just said that you doubted me?" I made an intimidating face (not like that one at Endercon)

"Yeah, but now I don't. I said that." Ellegard looked scared.

"Oh come on!" I let out laugh. "I wouldn't do ANYTHING without you guys!" everyone cheered with me.

"Uh... someone saw Magnus and Soren?" Axel asked looking around.

'Oh crap!' I remembered what happened. I turned around and saw Magnus lying on the ground and Soren kneeling next to him. I ran towards them as fast as I could.

"You fought valiantly, my friend." Soren said.

"Ugh... we both know... my fight is over, man." Magnus let out.

"Stuff and nonsense... Stuff and nonsense." Architect protested. "Save your strength, Magnus. We'll take care of this. We'll take care of you."

"Jesse..." the famous griefer turned towards me.

"Magnus." I couldn't say anything else.

"My armor... looks great on you, man." he said. "I want you to keep it."

"We are NOT leaving without you." I knew where he was going and I wanted to stop it when I still can. But suddenly the people walked out of the Witherstorm's corpses. "Holy crap! These all people... they are alive!"

"Jesse... you've gotta help them." Magnus demanded. "ALL of 'em. Don't leave anybody behind. Swear, ok?"

"I am NOT leaving without you either." I tried last time, but Magnus' grip was lighter and lighter, and after a second his hand fell on the ground.

'FRICKIN' MY FAULT!' my thoughts were screaming through my mind. I felt guilty and decided that I need to be ABSOLUTELY sure if the Command block is destroyed.

"C'mon, Reuben. We've got a job to do." I looked at my friend and we both entered the labyrinth created by Witherstorm's corpse. There were still few people that needed help and I told them to go to the others. After a while I saw something that I hoped I didn't need to see for the rest of my life.

"No... the Command block!" I couldn't belive that this damn thing was still existing. "This doesn't make any frickin' sense. Soren said the Formidi-bomb would destroy it, but it looks... fine! Too fine for me." but then it activated and I felt like some invisible power was pulling me towards it.

"OINK!" Reuben was too scared to get closer.

"NONONONONO!" I cried out loud. "Somebody heeeelp!" this power was so strong and with my body completely bruised, I couldn't hold on. It lifted me into the air. I almost touched the block, but then my hand was grabbed by another hand. I looked at it's owner and saw something I wasn't expecting.

"Gabriel?" I was utterly confused. He looked different. His eyes were red. "But... I thought you were dead! I saw you-" But my sentence was interrupted with Wither waking up and hiding the Command block in it's stomach again.

"Wha-what happened here?" Gabriel asked confused.

"I'll explain everything, just not now!" I cut the chat. The other parts of the Witherstorm were also waking up.

'Well shit. There is three of them right now.' my internal 'Lukas syndrome' activated.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here!" I yelled and ran away, but stopped since Gabriel was just staring at the creatures. "Gabriel, let's GO!"

He turned around like if he didn't notice anything weird around and asked one simple question that shocked me utterly. "Who's... Gabriel?"

 **A/N: SO this is the chapter. I am not really proud of it that much. I really wanted to deliver you it as fast as I could (and promised bomberavanzi that I'll upload it today). Anyway, write what do ya think and in the next chapter I'll give you what you all so desire :D. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	8. Unpleasant Reunion

**A/N: Hey, so I'm back on track with chapters. YAY! I saw that many of you liked 'Lukas syndrome' idea so I'm gonna apply it to the other characters as well :). Also almost all of you were disappointed that Petra and Jesse didn't admit their feelings to eachother, but don't worry. You'll get it in this one :)**

 **Review anwsers (i'm gonna apply only anwsers from now):**

 **johngr: I know that there wasn't much Jetra in this chapter. As I said before: I'm not really proud of that one. Although I'll give you jetra fluff in this chapter.**

 **All people that wanted F. Jesse to appear: I don't know really yet. I must think about it and probably make another chapter about it after the WS is dead. Although it would take longer for it to come out, since I'd need to think about how to put her into the story without any discords.**

 **supernaturalfan1: You're right, I'm using the word 'anyway' too often. Thanks for this little thing 'cause I'm still a new writer on Fanfiction (and everywhere else).**

 **CassieRoseFan: I don't know. I don't see myself in this ship (I'm just hating Lukas so much and doing everything to beat the crap outta him XD). I also have a sequel to this story planned although there's gonna be a break before I'm gonna start to write it. Sorry :(**

 **Dat Boi: It's not like that. I try to update at least one chapter a week. The frequency is random, 'cuz I don't really have a schedule (except that I'm writting one chapter for this story and one chapter for my other and come back). It can be one or two chapters a week, all is about inspiration and ideas. I hope I anwsered your question.**

 **And with that we can proceed to the chapter that you all so desire ;) (PS: supernaturalfan1, I didn't use 'anyway' even once in the reviews XD)**

 **(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE SWEARING THAN THE OTHER ONES. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jesse's POV**

* * *

What Gabriel just said shocked me utterly.

'Wait what?' I recovered enough 'he doesn't know who he is?' but then there was a giant Witherstorm above us.

"Crap, just come on!" I took his hand and ran with him to our friends.

"We can't escape like that! We need some faster transport!" Soren called out.

'No shit, bro.' I thought sarcastically.

There were horses running around scared. Then the idea of a big ride came to my mind.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. "We can use these horses! They aren't much of an use for anyone else!"

But then I heard something that made my heart do backflip.

"Jesse! Help!" two voices of Petra and Alex who was supporting her now. I ran blindly towards them and helped to steady the horses.

"Alright, but who is taking who?" Lukas asked.

"Come on, Petra." I helped my dream girl to get on the horse and after that I settled on the animal myself. "YEEEHAW!"

Although my 'YEEEHAW!' was short, because Witherstorms were either blowing up the way in front of us or pulling out trees. I somehow mamadged to make horse jump over the crater that was in front of us.

"Argh!" I heard Petra from behind me. "Are you TRYING to knock me off this?"

"Well, I am so sorry my lady." I joked. "I'll do everything I can to not let this happen again."

"I prefer your cocky attitude." she mumbled.

"Alright, well shit!" I changed my way of talking. "Sorry there, but I'm first time on a horse here! It seems easier when you see others ride them!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" Petra giggled but then started to cough behind me.

I saw Endermen walking towards the Witherstorm like if they didn't know it's there.

"The Endermen! They are heading to their doom!" Soren suddenly screamed.

"Well it's not our problem now, damn it!" I shouted back. "They caused enough problems in the End. I don't wanna repeat that."

But then I needed to take these words back. Witherstorm started to suck Endermen with it's tractor beam. The monsters went wild, teleported on these giants and started to rip off blocks from it.

"The heck?" I was dumbfounded.

"They're slowing it down!" Olivia called out.

"Well then let's not waste it!" Ellegard cut the chat.

Suddenly I saw our hope to get outta here.

"Hey guys! I think we can get across that-" but then it was shattered as the explosive skull destroyed it. "Bridge."

"We need to build a new one!" Soren ordered.

"Alright, empty your pockets!" I called out. We had some wood, dirt and other stuff. Petra and Gabriel stayed on the horses for... obvious reasons.

"Holy crap!" Alex screamed while placing down blocks. "These three giants have triggered my 'Lukas syndrome' completely!

"Hey! That's not funny!" Lukas said.

"It is!" I grinned. After a while the bridge was done and we all went on our horses to escape faster.

'I don't really know how to kill these bastards now.' I thought.

 **Petra's POV**

* * *

We stopped in the cave to rest for the night. I was feeling... well multiply your worst pain by five and you'll probably feel something around what I felt. This was literally the WORST horse ride I've ever experienced. Although it was Jesse's first time so he's forgiven. Gabriel looked... different. His eyes were red and what the others told, he had amnesia.

'So if Jesse chose Gabriel, this what would happen to me?' I thought suddenly really glad that he picked me. Ellegard was with Gabriel now, Lukas went to the horses and Axel came to me with Olivia.

"You aren't just tired." Olivia got to the point.

"No *cough* *cough* I'm not. I couldn't keep it from you *cough* *cough* much longer." I barely whispered.

"You should've told us." Axel said and this really made me want to go back to tell everyone about this. I didn't want them to feel pity, but this was far worse.

"I know." couldn't do anything than agree with him. Suddenly Jesse approached us.

"How are you holding up, Petra?" he asked and I could see pure care in his eyes. It was like he would start crying if I died now. That actually made me feel really bad, because I was making him suffer.

'Don't think like that!' I scowled at my thoughts.

"If I just sit here doing nothing but breathing, it's almost... bearable." I replied truthfuly.

"You need to rest now." he said.

"Jesse, I can still fight." I tried to convince him. He sighed and Olivia elbowed Alex and after a while they were gone leaving us alone. Ellegard seemed to see this as well, so she took Gabriel's hand and left as well.

"Petra..." Jesse kneeled down beside me and looked deeply in my eyes. "I wish you could come with us. You're the best fighter that we have, but... you may not make it and I couldn't live with it."

His words made me freeze for a second (not counting the freezing feeling from withersickness).

"Jesse..." I couldn't find words now. "I-I appreciate t-the care, but-"

"No buts. I really want you to stay here. Please... just do it for me." he insisted.

"Why?" I moaned, but then realized what I said. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"B-Because..." he started to stutter and I already suspected what he's gonna say. "Because I love you, Petra. I couldn't live with a feeling that I made decision that got you killed."

Tears were filling my eyes now as well. He actually said that. He actually admitted his feelings to me. I could see the fear in his eyes: that I don't love him.

"I... I love you too, Jesse." then I hugged him tightly, because we both needed this. But instead of a planned hug, we kissed eachother again. His lips were warming mine. I wanted this moment to last forever. To just lie in his arms that emanated with safety and have our lips connected till the end of the world. Honestly, if Witherstorm would come and blow this cave up, I wouldn't give a crap.

Unfortunately Jesse broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Just... stay for your own safety." he said. "Please..."

"Ok..." I gave up. We were even with the kisses now, but that hug... I owed him this. He left outside and others came back after a while. I didn't know why, but after this little embrace... I felt much better.

 **Jesse's POV**

* * *

Holy. Freaking. Shit.

I did it.

I admitted my feelings to her.

'OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!' my thoughts went screaming all over my head. 'HE LIKES YOU BACK! HOLY FUCK!'

I tried to stay calm outside, but my head was exploding and imploding at the same time.

'Alright, take it slow.' I tried to calm down. Then I saw Lukas standing by the horses.

"Lukas? Umm, What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going after my friends." he said. "I was thinking about it earlier. If there is even a small chance that they are alive... I have to go find the Ocelots."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I interrupted him "We are one team now! It's ok, we had our good and bad moments, but it doesn't mean we're not ok."

"Listen. I don't mind all these things you've said to me." Lukas continued. "I had a bad time then and after all of these adventures... I'd even call us friends. So please understand why I need to go save my old friends." I didn't really know what to think of this. I was mean to him all time and I realized that now. Did I really deserved his support now.

"Yeah, you might be right." I felt too guilty now to ask for his help. "I guess they need your help now more than we need yours."

"Thanks for understanding." Lukas smiled. He started to prepare his horse, when I saw Reuben looking at me concerned. I walked towards him and stood on the side of the hill our cave was located on.

"I hope Petra will be ok." I sighed and he oinked with agreement. "I mean, isn't there ANY way to cure it, except killing the Witherstorm? I really want to belive that we'll defeat that thing."

He looked at me concerned and I knew that he knew. I made sure that no one was eavesdropping our conversation.

"Yeah, buddy. There is something more between Petra and me." I sighed. "There always was." I looked at the Witherstorm which was far away, but it looked like it was getting closer and closer.

"The world needs us, Reuben." I told him. "Two members of the Order are out of action now. I mean, we're not heroes, but... if not us... then who?" I paused for a second. "We need to destroy that Witherstorm.

"That's what I was saying!" This voice immediately pulled me back to my senses.

'So you came back, you son of a bitch.' pure hate replaced care and sadness in my mind.

I silently walked towards the trees where Soren (who's voice I recognized after a while) and another familiar voice were speaking to eachother.

"There are THREE of those things now!" the architect shouted and I was surprised that others didn't hear it. There was a ladder going up and I used it without thinking.

"Soren, you just need to listen to me once." Ivor himself spoke.

"Oh, what good has ever come of that?" Soren asked sarcastically.

"Agreed here." I decided to step up.

"You!" Ivor turned towards me surprised.

"Haven't you screwed up everything you could already?" I asked him. "I mean single-handedly destroying the entire world?"

"Well, technically I set in motion a series of events whose end results to be-" he started but I interrupted him.

"That's the same damn thing!" I shouted. "Stop that shitty monologue of yours. It's getting us nowhere." he turned around and walked a few steps away.

"What you don't understand is... you're all in very grave danger." he said and his care of us was so funny.

"No shit, old man!" I made a fake 'surprised' impression. "How did you found that out? I mean it's a top level genious."

"No, I mean specifically this group." Ivor explained. "The Witherstorm isn't acting randomly. It's following Gabriel!"

"Gabriel?" that didn't make any sense for me. Something was wrong.

"You see, I may have... programmed it to follow his amulet." he confessed.

'Well, that explains everything.' I looked at Soren.

"You mean the Order's amulet?" the architect asked.

"Yes, Soren. That amulet." Ivor replied.

"And you were 'too busy' or were just a jerk and DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT?" I couldn't hold my anger. All of this was because of this damn amulet.

"I am not reqired to tell YOU anything." this old man started to really irritate me.

"You are required to tell me EVERYTHING, because it's ME WHO HAS THE AMULET, DUMBASS!" I yelled at him. "And all you were doing for this entire time was dicking around the not destroyed part of the world to save your butt!"

"What?" Ivor finally put the pieces together. "I-I didn't know."

"Well, if Gabriel was sucked into this creature's unholy guts, then he couldn't have the amulet with him. Otherwise the creature would most likely not follow us." I explained everything. "And I thought you were clever, old man."

"Ivor, you fool!" Soren joined me. "You've created a monster that's following Jesse! And it's only getting stronger."

"You don't think I realize that?" alchemist asked. "Nothing can stop this things. Nothing even hurts them." I wanted to agree, but then I remembered the moment when Endermen were tearing apart the Witherstorm and it hit me.

"Well... except Endermen." I said.

"Endermen?" Ivor sounded surprised.

"Jesse's right!" Soren almost jumped. "The Witherstorm's gaze went over them... and they went wild! If I haven't seen it for my own eyes... I wouldn't belive that."

"Soren, do you actually think that they could destroy these abominations?" I asked, because there was no room for mistakes now.

"Well, it's not beyond imagination." the architect had a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's see... If there were enough of them working together then... It's a promising concept. At least in theory."

"But to actually destroy one of those things, we'd need hundreads of them." I pointed out.

"There is probably more than enough of them taking refuge in my fortress." Soren paused" And unintended side effect of you flooding the End."

"So basic maths tells us that we can kick that Witherstorm's unholy butt." I grinned.

"It's like the old days, Soren." Ivor commented. "You and your crazy idea-"

"Hush, Ivor, for once!" Soren interrupted him and the alchemist immediately shut up.

'Man, I really need to learn how to do that.' I grinned in my mind.

"The question is: how to bring the storms and the Endermen together?" the architect continued.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" I asked, but no one showed any enthusiasm. "The storms follow the amulet!" then it hit them" We go throw the amulet to the fortress, the storms arrive pissing off Endermen, and then the hell happens."

"Just one problem." Ivor interrupted again. "You're forgetting about the Command Block."

"Hate to say it, but old man has a point THIS time." I wasn't happy giving that anwser.

"Oh, yes." Soren sighed. "It's clear now than no weapon can destroy it. Not even the Formidi-Bomb."

"Actually, I may have a solution for that." Ivor said.

"Wow!" I sounded half sarcastic and half serious. "You actually may have a SOLUTION for something?"

"Could you let me finish?" he asked.

"Fine." I moaned.

"You see, when I first took possession of the Command Block-" he started, but didn't finish.

"You mean: stole it." Soren commented.

"...yes, well, I created a failsafe." he finished. "A backup plan, just in case."

"What 'failsafe'?" I asked suspiciously.

"An enchanting book!" Ivor said. "One that contains the power of the Command Block itself!"

"Whew!" I was impressed. "Fancy stuff."

"Use it to enchant a weapon, and you'll be able to smash the Command Block to bits. Forever!" the alchemist finished with pride.

"Yes, yes! That's it!" Soren aproved. "It can solve all of our problems!"

"So... why are we still standing here?" I asked innocently.

"Because there is one small problem." Ivor replied. "It's in my secret lab which is... sort of far away."

"How far could it possibly be?" I was getting more suspicious about this.

"Let's just say, it's the farthest place people can travel to, before going utterly-" but then there was a roar which was defianetely made by Witherstorm. We ran down and others (except Petra) were outside already looking at the monstrosity.

"How did it find us so quickly?" Olivia asked.

"I think, I'm gonna think twice about my journey for my friends." Lukas said.

"Guys, I know what's going on!" I shouted. "It's because of the amulet. The Witherstorm is chasing it!"

"What?" Olivia was dumbfounded but then she saw Ivor. "Oh, that explains a lot."

"What is HE doing here?" Axel asked.

"Helping you, fools." Ivor replied.

"Anyway, the plan is that we need to lure the storms to the Soren's fortress, go enchant a weapon with a super enchanting book of Ivor's, somehow make Endermen rip the storms apart and destroy the Command Block." I said that on one breath.

"And you figured it out just now?" Olivia asked.

"You can say that." I tried to catch my breath.

"The point is that we need to keep moving, we aren't safe." Ivor cut the chatter. "Not as long as we have the amulet."

Suddenly Axel grabbed it.

"I'll take it." he said.

"Axel, I can't let you do that." I tried to convince him.

"You don't understand. This isn't a question." Axel protested. "Besides, if anyone can stop these Witherstorms here, it's you."

"I'll go with Jesse, since he saved me." Gabriel suddenly spoke.

"I'll go with Axel, just in case." Ellegard volounteered.

"But what about Petra?" I asked and then an idea appeared in my mind. "Ivor, you are the expert in alchemy." I turned towards the ex member of the Order.

"Yes and..." he asked.

"Well you usually have something to counter it as well" I continued. "Like milk right?"

"Yes, but what's the point?" Ivor wasn't getting my idea.

"Give it all to Petra. Maybe it'll slow down the sickness or at least reduce the pain." I suggested. "Just prove that you can make up for your mistakes."

"Urgh, fine." he gave me all of the buckets and I went to the cave.

 **Petra's POV**

* * *

I was sitting in the cave alone, but heard the Witherstorm and some people talking outside.

'Did I just hear Ivor?' I thought. Suddenly Jesse came inside.

"Hey, Petra." he smiled.

"Hey." I almost whispered.

"I got you something that might help on your sickness." he gave me a bucket of milk.

"That... actually might work." I was surprised that I didn't think about it earlier. I took a sip and my body started to get warmer. "It's working. I don't feel that much pain now." but then everything started to go back to normal.

"Uh, I guess it can only slow down the sickness and reduce the pain." Jesse looked concerned. "We're moving out. Ellegard is going to stay with you now. Axel is going to the Soren's fortress with Ellegard while me and the rest is going to the Ivor's secret lab to make a super weapon that'll destroy these unholy monstrosities."

"So I actually heard Ivor." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Can you pleas slap him in the face from me?" I asked politely.

"Sure thing." Jesse smirked, then gave me a hug and a quick hiss in the lips.

"Mmmm, we should do this more often." I said after that.

"I've got the same opinion on that." he waved to me and went out of the cave.

"*SMACK* OW! What was that for?" After a while I heard Ivor from outside.

"Sorry, old man." this voice was defianetely Jesse's. "Petra asked me."

'Be safe, Jesse.' I thought and closed my eyes to sleep.

 **A/N: SO HERE YOU HAVE THE FLUFF THAT YOU SO DESIRE! Hope you liked it. Also, I went full badass-Jesse this chapter. I just couldn't resist to make Ivor get roasted like f*ck. Let me know what do you think about it. I'll update as soon as I can, but remember: I'm still a human being (or am I?). Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	9. Ivor's lab, cool stuff and reflections

**A/N: Hi, I'm back on track with chapters. First of all, I want to state one thing before beggining: In this chapter there will be a less fluff than in others.**

 **All of my followers: YOU UNHOLY MONSTROSITY! You deserve to die ! We will unfollow ur story and kill u! (Just kidding :D)**

 **I want to explain why. I take this chapter as a little rest from thinking about how to make you guys either love me or hate me, to stop making Lukas get roasted or etc.**

 **To all people who want to burn my house down now/murder me: I wanna make a competition! If you wanna burn my house down, then try to find where I live and you'll get a cake :). REMEMBER! You need to give country (a little help: we have a f*ckin' hard language for tourists) and a city which you can find on the bottom of my profile description. HAVE FUN!**

 **REVIEWS! (putting only anwsers now)**

 **rebekahtpe: Uhh *does a really confused face* no, I guess?**

 **bomberavanzi: Thank you ^.^! It feels so good inside to hear that someone thinks that way about my story! Thanks again! (I almost died seeing this review)**

 **Zepphyre: Oh, you think so? *Grinns evily* Well then I invite you to a little competition above! Let's see who will kill me first! YAY!**

 **And with that said,**

 **Enjoy another (not so) Jetra chapter!**

 **Jesse's POV**

After leaving Petra in the cave, we went on a trip of our life. Unfortunately our trip became hell for everyone. We tried to remain calm, but one time I couldn't remain calm and was yelling at Ivor, Soren and Lukas to shut up. Seriously, bitching at everyone to make them shut up isn't my job. It's annoying. After a BIG while, everyone's whining made me blow up (uh, not like a creeper).

"Alright, we're stopping for now." I called out. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. Suddenly my stomach started to remind me about it's presence down there.

'Aww crap.' I groaned mentally and after that I heard other voices approving my stomach.

"Uh, I'm so hungry." Lukas obviously started.

"Yeah, me too." Olivia added. Everyone's eyes went on me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" I protested. "After all Ivor is leading the way!"

"But we don't trust him yet!" all of them said in perfect unison.

"Fools..." the alchemist grumbled.

"What's wrong? Do you all have your 'Lukas syndrome' triggered?"

"Screw you!" Lukas replied.

"Alright, fine." I groaned. "I'll get you some food if you can't get it yourself."

There were two options: go through the water or on the surface of glorious mother Earth (I don't think they knew about the existence of other planets but fuck this shit! It's FANFICTION!).

'One day, swamp water.' I smiled sheepishly. 'One day.' and with that, I walked to the left. After a while I saw some potatos growing next to the water.

"Oh, come here potatoes." I said in relief. "You'll be sacrificed for a greater good." Two seconds later there were no potatos and seeing some of their younger friends I rushed to get them too.

"Ah, so I have... 6 potatoes." I counted. "Good enough."

Suddenly I saw something that caught my attention: a small wooden building. I approached it slowly...

"A witch's hut." a voice spoke behind me.

"GAH!" I turned around and saw Ivor himself standing next to me. "Don't do that."

"We should seer clear of it. Noting good ever happens when witches are involved." he seemed to not care about what I've said, but after a while I didn't either after seeing a pure good.

"Look, a cake!" I pointed at a decent piece of cooking. "That's enough to feed everyone!"

"It isn't worth it, Jesse." Ivor said. "Witches HATE tresspassers."

"Aren't you supposed to be good at potion fighting? You seem to be a guy in this topic." I grinned. "Well then, your loss. You won't get a piece of it when I'll take it."

"I warned you." he pointed out and stood there. I rolled my eyes and quickly jumped inside, took the cake, checked the chest that was inside (finding a Potion of Leaping), but then I've heard a chuckle behind me. A witch was standing there with a Potion of Harming.

"Aww crap!" I groaned and dodged a potion which she threw at me. "Ivor, dumbass, you were supposed to watch my back!"

The witch took another potion, but I punched her out of the hut flying after her as well.

"IVOR! DUMBASS!" I yelled, though no one anwsered me. "Well, I've got a cake so it's time to go back."

Although I didn't have much time for celebration as I heard screams coming from our resting spot.

"Jesse, help us!" Lukas screamed. They were surrounded by skeletons and witch herself was going after them.

'Of course, what else would I do?' I sighed and rushed for help.

"Take that, witch!" my fist made a short, but painful visit to her face. She fell on the ground making the opening, though there were still skeletons. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Ah, I think, I'll not go to any swamp anymore." Lukas said between the gasps.

"Quickly, Ivor said the Far Lands are just past it." I tried to make everyone speed up. "I've got a cake and some potatos for ya when we'll get there."

"Wait, where IS Ivor?" Soren asked.

"I don't know and now I don't even care." I replied truthfully.

"Curse that fool of a man." he grumbled. But then an arrow hit the tree in front of us. It seemed that the skeletons and witch wanted more so we ran faster.

After a while when we got out...

"Oh wow." I could only say.

"I see your 'wow' and raise you a 'WHOOOOOO'!" Lukas commented.

"It's like we're on the edge of the world." Olivia said.

"Actually, we seem to be at the corner of it." Soren corrected. "Welcome to the Far Lands, my friends."

We were closing in to a tunnel which was obviously build by Ivor. I gave away the cake pieces and now we were enjoying the food.

"Ah, glad you snagged this cake, Jesse." Olivia mumbled with her mouth full of a decent piece of cooking. "Makes this 'wall of insanity' thing a lot easier to face."

"Say what you want about witches, but they surely know how to make a cake." Gabriel commented.

"On that we can agree." I smirked and we all went to the tunnel.

 **Petra's POV**

I spent days in this cave. Fortunately Jesse snatched some milk from Ivor. It really made everything a lot easier and sometimes I was thinking about going after them.

'No, Jesse asked you politely.' I was scolding myself every time. 'If I died... I couldn't do that to him.'

And the days were passing slowly and everyday, the same struggle: go or stay? I needed something to keep me busy. Milk wasn't filling my stomach enough so I went to farming. I tried it once in life and it didn't end well. Although hunting wasn't very effective 'cause I was loosing more energy than I could gain from the food I've got. I manadged to keep the crops growing in good shape and that was enough to made me proud of myself.

But there was still something missing... or someone.

'Jesse.' I sighed. 'I feel so guilty that I can't help him.'

Milk was slowing effects of the withersickness, but it was still not enough to stop it. I was always dreaming about him. Even during the day, there were moments I could see him as a hallucination. He was just standing there and looking at me. His emerald eyes were beautiful. He never said anything, but it didn't matter. I enjoyed these moments and sometimes I didn't take my dose of milk just to make this last longer.

"I cannot go on... not without him." this thought was filling my head every time I saw him, but he looked at me the way like if he was saying 'everything is gonna be alright! Don't let your 'Lukas syndrome' take over!'.

But one day I just couldn't withstand the loneliness. It was too much for me and I needed someone to talk to. I took my sword, milk and harvested the last crops. I went outside to head towards the Soren's fortress (I didn't consider the Far Lands at all). They needed my help.

Although when I made my first step, I heard a voice.

"Petra." that was Jesse's voice. I turned around and saw a hallucination of him again. Except this time it was different. He didn't look happy anymore. He didn't have this goofy smile of his on the face.

"Jesse." I replied and realized that I'm talking to hallucination.

"Petra, don't do this." he almost begged me. "I can't loose you."

"And I can't loose you." I replied still talking to the creations of my mind. "I'm not letting you down. I WILL go and help you!"

"You never let me down." he looked at me and I could swear that he had tears in his eyes. That made me froze. I often blamed myself for many things: that people got hurt when they were with me or died following my lead. This sentence was like if Notch himself forgave me all of my mistakes. It was if cold water flushed me and took all the guilty out of me.

But then the doubt filled me again.

"I want to help you!" I insisted.

"You've already helped us much. Let us help you." Jesse looked at me but started to slowly fade. I turned around and started walking. Each step was like if someone was slashing my heart and I was hearing him repeating "Please stay!". I didn't and walked farther and farther away from the cave.

"I can't loose you..." the last whisper sliced my heart again, but I didn't turn back.

"And so I can't loose you." I said to myself.

 **Jesse's POV**

Ivor's ideas were unbeliveable. First: we needed to go through a maze of all mazes, then repair a flying barge, unlock the secret passage (which left me with Soren and Reuben, 'cause the rest was cut off) and finally solve the puzzle with the Order's adventures.

'I'm sick of all this. Only the secret passageway was fun.' I thought . Unfortunately there was the last puzzle for us to solve. There were four lanterns, each signed with a sumbol of each member of the Order (except Ivor).

"Hmm, if the previous puzzle was connected with the Order, then this one might be as well." I said out loud then looked at the Ender Dragon replica. "Bingo, the fight with the Dragon!"

"What?" Soren asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Soren this is another puzzle and I think there is a key to solve it in that big head of yours." I explained.

"I've got a key in my head?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes and now I'm gonna tear you eyes out to get it." I said sarcastically. "OF COURSE NO! I think you need to tell me how the battle with the Dragon looked like."

"Ah, if you'd only been there..." he sighed with enthusiasm and began his story. From what he told, he did almost everything to kill that creature getting help of the others in a specific order and then the Gabriel finished off the beast.

'Hmm, it seemes to be a bit fetched, but ok.' I thougt. 'So maybe if I press the buttons on the towers in the order of who destroyed the ender crystals when, then I might get an anwser.'

And so I did. I reviewed everything what I've heard and pressed the buttons in the right order. The door opened, but...

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't hold my irritation. "How many of these doors are left?"

"Ivor always was the one to be efficient." Soren commented.

"I'd say FAR TOO EFFICIENT!" I moaned, but then saw another lantern on a head of the Dragon. "Gotcha, sneaky. Reuben, gimme a boost."

My piggy friend obeyed and soon after I was on the Dragon's tail. There was a lever that was connected with the lantern. I used it and the door opened.

"Yes! You did it, Jesse!" Soren screamed in joy.

"Ok, don't get too excited." I reminded him. "We still have three Witherstorms to kill."

Then we walked into the room. There was the book we were looking for. Suddenly Reuben oinked nervously at something what was forward. I looked the way he was looking and...

"The... Ender Crystals?" I gasped. "But... that should be impossible, right?"

"He kept them! That fool actually kept them!" the architect was now full of anger, but then he looked at me in fear. "Jesse, this... this isn't what it looks like! Our story, I-I mean THE story is... mostly true."

'I knew that something wasn't right!' my thoughts went screaming.

"I want the truth, Soren and I want it NOW!" I ordered.

"We swore never speak of it." he was stuttering from fear.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. This was going too far.

"Fine." Soren sighed. "We did defeat the Ender Dragon, but... not exactly conventionally."

"What do you mean 'Not conventionally'? I started to loose my patience.

"WE USED THAT DAMN COMMAND BLOCK!" he let out. I froze and so did Reuben. Then Soren told us everything. The true story of making Dragon vanish from the surface of the world.

'Holy crap!' I gasped mentally. 'This is top level cheating, but I didn't think the Command Block is so strong.'

"We told the world that we've defeated the Dragon." he finished.

"Soren..." I started. "How could you? All people saw heroes in you! Gabriel was my inspiration until now! Ellegard and Magnus were idols of Olivia and Axel!" I stopped as the true was hard to swallow. "We belived in you."

"I know Jesse. I know." Soren sighed.

"So you finally admitted it." a familiar voice spoke from behind. I turned around and saw the ex-Order of the Stone member and my friends.

"Ivor." the architect only said.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear the whole thing!" Ivor replied.

"So we were liars. All of us." Gabriel who was silent through almost all journey here suddenly spoke.

"You lied to the WHOLE world!" Lukas said in pure anger in his eyes. I looked at the alchemist and saw a smile on his face.

"Is that why you left the Order?" I asked him. "Because Soren lied?"

"Because they all did!" he shouted. "Soren, Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegard! All of them agreed to keep this a secret!"

"And you agreed to stay quiet too!" Soren interrupted. "In exchange for all of our treasures!"

'Well shit! This is getting more and more complicated.' I thought.

"I've technically never told anybody." Ivor said calmly. "Jesse discovered the truth on his own!"

'Fair enough.' I commented in my head.

"So this Wither you unleased, was to teach the Order a lesson?" Lukas asked still angry.

"To teach the WORLD a lesson!" he anwsered. "To show who the Order really are. Liars! Cowards!"

"Y'know, I kinda feel a bit bad about punching you before." I admitted.

"Yeah, the people mostly didn't appreciate my good intentions." Ivor said.

"BUT that doesn't mean I forgave you insulting Petra." I corrected myself.

"Ivor... I'm sorry. For everything." Soren let out.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Ivor didn't accept the apologies. We took the book and I went out with the alchemist. "Grab some ingredients and craft a weapon. I'll show you how to enchant it."

And so I did. There were diamonds and sticks inside.

"Sweet." I chuckled and then approached the crafting table. 'Well, I guess I'm the best with swords." I placed the ingredients in the right position, there was a flash and a decent diamond sword was laying on the crafting table.

"Now place the sword on the left side of the anvil and the book on the right." Ivor guided me.

"Alright." I followed his instructions and after another quick flash there was a diamond sword lying on the anvil. Although it wasn't a normal sword. It was bigger and had a lot of fancy stuff. "Witherstorms? I'm coming for your asses! They need some serious kicking and slashing!"

"Heh, but to do that, you'll need some new protection." Ivor smirked and I saw many stands with the armors. "I enchanted them for the Order. They can withstand almost anything, even TNT!" then he paused and looked at me. "Any preference?"

"Holy Notch!" I gasped in excitement. "I wish I could have all of those!"

"Ha, no." the alchemist chuckled.

"Alright, alright." I groaned in disappointment. "What is tis one?" I pointed on the Light blue armor with some spikes on the arms and green elements.

"Ah, I call this one The Shield of Infinity!" Ivor said in pride. "In no small part because it's infinitely cool."

"Come to daddy!" I grinned evily. 'You're gonna kick the Witherstorms' asses with me."

I was waiting for this moment to come in years: to have my very own utterly awesome armor. I was wearing it slowly to not ruin the moment.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I looked at myself with pure pride and joy. "Let's go get 'em!"

"You can take some armors for your friends as well." Ivor said.

"Neat!" I was even happier now and ran into the room where the others were waiting. "Guys! I know that I look utterly awesome, but you can get your armors as well and look almost as awesome as me!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered and went with me. Gabriel wanted to stay in his armor. He said that 'it's familiar for him'. I went with them and then thought about Petra.

'If she could be here...' I sighed 'She'd love it here.' Suddenly I saw a purple and gold armor with a crown on a helmet as well.

"Ivor?" I asked. "Uh, would you mind if I took one armor for Petra as well?"

"It's alright. We just need to destroy these Storms now so if you'll take one more I doubt something bad will happen." he smiled.

"Thanks." I was grateful and took the armor. Then I saw some nametags lying in the open chest and an idea came to my mind. I took one of them wrote one thing on it and attatched it to the helmet.

"Alright, we're ready." I said. Everyone cheered again and we went out of the room. I held the crown helmet in my hand for the whole time. On the nametag there was written: 'for you, Petra. You are my Queen.

 **A/N: And done! I did some reflections and actually didn't want to make Jesse a total piece of shit who would bitch at Soren so long that the architect would begin to cry. I'm trying to put something from myself in him: being cocky, funny, but also understanding. Let me know what you think about it and REMEMBER ABOUT THE COMPETITION! Who will put the anwser in the reviews first will win a cake! Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	10. The Final Battle

**A/N: Everyone, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I probably say that too often, but here you have the chapter. And the last one for this story. I WILL be writting a sequel, but I'm taking a break from MCSM for a while. I'm gonna write another story in the meantime, although I am not forgetting about you. One more thing. I'm not gonna introduce Fem!Jesse in this story. Maybe in a sequel, but I need to think carefully about this.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **RapidSammi: I take this as a complement :D**

 **Grave Walkers: I know! I really would like to have this kind of opportunity in the game. Though I really want the telltale games to make a sequel to Story Mode :)**

 **Zepphyre and NightShadeNinja: I really wanted to give some fluff to this chapter because there was no direct interaction between Petra and Jesse. I guess it did well :D.**

 **rebekahtpe: I might need to stop writting for you, huh? Just for your own good. I mean if my fanfics are supposed to make someone get hurt then I think I should stop. Though I would not like you to fall into crippling depression.**

 **After all of that,**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of this adventure!**

 **Petra's POV**

Days ago, I was running away FROM the Witherstorm. Now I'm heading towards it.

'What a coincidence.' I smiled in my thoughts. My milk reserves were ending slowly, but I knew that it wasn't far away to the Soren's fortress. I stopped every night in a cave or just a hole that I digged in the hill or something like that. Every single time the hallucination of Jesse was showing up. But now he wasn't talking to me anymore. And he wasn't happy like before. He was just sitting there looking at me with pain in his eyes.

"Stop that! You need my help and I know it!" I was scowling the phantom once and he disapperared. Then I regretted it because I felt so... lonely now. Who would think that before I was just isolating from everyone and now I can't go on without someone.

'Jesse.' this thought was keeping me going. 'He needs my help.'

Sometimes I really thought I might be overworking myself, but that wasn't enough to stop me.

I walked and walked, and walked. It seemed to be no end of this. Until one day, I saw the Witherstorm far away.

"There they are!" I felt a sudden boost of strength and ran towards it as fast as I could. Axel was standing on the hill and watching something below the giant monster.

"Axel!" I shouted and he immediately turned around.

"Petra! What the heck are you doing here?" he asked me surprised.

"I want to help." I said. "I can help! Belive me."

But then the coughing attack came again.

'Oh not f*cking now!' I moaned in my mind.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's safe." he commented. "Maybe just stay there with me. I'm not doing anything until the others are here."

"That's true." Ellegard seemingly appeared behind me.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that." I turned around quickly.

"So now you're that easy to scare?" she smiled.

"Shut up!" I grinned as well. But then I saw someone below and my breath was stopped in the middle by the shock.

Jesse was here and he had a new armor which suited him well. Everyone was with him as well and they also had new outfits.

'I feel so bad that Jesse didn't take me.' I sighed.

"Jesse, over here!" Axel suddenly shouted and I stayed back for a while. "You guys made it! Nice freakin' armor by the way."

'Screw you, Axel. You're making it worse.' I couldn't stop thinking about it now.

"It's damn good to see you, big guy." Jesse delivered this goofy smile of his and I couldn't stiff the giggle. He immediately turned around and saw me. "Petra?"

"Jesse." the words wouldn't leave my mouth no matter how I tired. "I-It's good to see you ok."

But then he did something that I didn't expect. He hugged me. It was a warm hug and I really wanted this to last forever. If the Witherstorm decided to blow us up, I wouldn't mind at all

"Oh, you're alright, but why did you leave the cave?" he asked me.

"I-I wanted to help. Please, understand me." I tried to explain, but he just grinned.

"Well then you'll need something to protect you." and then he threw a new armor in front of me. It was dark blue and had some golden parts. The helmet had some sort of crown on it.

"Oh my... you took one for me?" I couldn't hide the shock and turned towards him. "Thank you!" and hugged him.

"Um, love birds? We still have a Witherstorm to kill." Lukas pointed out.

"Fuck you, Lukas!" Jesse anwsered for me. "You'll understand when you'll get a girl!" but then he stopped. "Oh and I brought one for you, Axel." He pulled out some sort of a glass helmet.

"NICE! I was feeling a bit left behind." the big guy smiled.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Olivia asked.

"The Endermen are not angry enough!" Axel explained. "I mean some of them are, but the rest is just standing around moving blocks. Y'know, being Endermen."

"Well then let's make them angry as fuck so they'll help us kick some Command Block butt!" Jesse smirked and I kinda... liked him swearing.

'What the hell happened to me?' I wondered.

"Yeah!" the rest cheered and we all went to the remainings of Soren's fortress. I held my new helmet to put it on my head and then I saw a name tag.

'For you, Petra. You are my Queen.' I read and tears began to fill my eyes. 'Oh gosh. Tha-Thank you, Jesse.'

 **Jesse's POV**

The remainings of Soren's fortress were... I guess not much visible, because most of them were already being sucked into the Witherstorm.

We ran through the gate and saw the Endermen standing around doing nothing.

"Does anyone see the Command Block?" I tried to shout through the sounds of the storm.

"I don't think it's exposed!" Ivor shouted back.

"We need to get more Endermen to focus on the Witherstorm!" Olivia added.

"How do you wanna make Endermen focus?" Axel asked. "I can't even make myself focus!"

"Uh, we shouldn't be here!" Soren started to shake in fear. "None of this is going according to plan!"

"Soren?" I tried to stop him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he ran away before I could say anything.

"What's that all about?" Axel asked again.

"Yeah, it was weird." Petra added.

'Geez, she looks so pretty in this armor.' but then I realized I'm staring at her.

"Uh, I'll explain later. We need to do what needs to be done!" I ordered. Then we saw the Endermen being spotted by the tractor beam and they went wild.

"The tractor beam!" Olivia confirmed that I wasn't seeing things. "That's it!"

"Alright, you all know what to do!" I shouted and ran into the 'fuckton' of Endermen. I stared at them directly and having some of them chasing me, I ran on the way of the tractor beam and dodged. The monsters weren't so lucky and got sucked by it.

"How do ya like that, you purple-eyed freak?" I knocked the stone block out of the another Enderman's hands. He screeched at me, but then the tractor beam sucked him up. I was now just running around looking at all of the creatures to chase me. It was working as when they chased me, the tractor beam chased me as well sucking them in.

"Axel, are those snowballs?" I asked as my friend was holding something white and round in his hands.

"Yeah, I found them near the cave! Here!" he gave me some.

"Alright, let's see how much you've got!" I grinned and threw a snowball at the group of monsters. They teleported in front of me. "Aw, crap!" I said, but the beam saved my butt again. I went back to my old strategy to just run around and watch the freaks.

"OINK! OINK!" Reuben gave me the sign of his presence. I looked at him as he standed behind an Enderman.

"Oh yeah! That's right, Reuben!" I ran towards him and pushed the Enderman forward. He fell down right into the tractor beam. I ran away and rejoined my friends.

"Jesse, look! It's working!" Olivia pointed on the Witherstorm as dozens of Endermen were literally tearing it apart.

"That hole is big enough to get inside of!" I pointed on the hole in the body of the unholy monstrosity.

"Now we just need to find you a way up!" Axel said.

"Or BUILD you a way up!" Olivia pointed out.

"Alright, let's see what we've got to work with!" I shouted. "Hmm, I've got redstone and some cobblestone from Ivor's armory."

"I've got some TNT and fireworks from Boom Town!" my big friend pulled out his stuff.

"I've got pistons, repeaters." Olivia showed her things.

"I've got some wool from Soren's place." Lukas added.

"I've got that slime block from the Endercon!" Petra suddenly joined ( **A/N: I know that it sounded strange, but it's FANFICTION! ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!** ).

"I've got some sticks from Ivor's lab." Gabriel added his stuff as well.

"Oh and I still have that minecart!" Axel interrupted.

"That's gotta be enough to make something!" Olivia analyzed what we've got. Then a totaly crazy idea came to my mind.

"Guys... we are gonna build a ramp, gonna lay some tracks on it, attatch the TNT to the minecart and launch it off the ramp like a rocket!" I said on one breath. "I might even attatch some fireworks to it as well to make it look pretty."

"Alright, let's go before-whoaaa!" my redstone fan friend couldn't finish as the Witherstorm pointed it's tractor beam at us.

"Aaah! Jesse help!" Petra shouted when she got sucked up in the air.

"Oh no, not this time!" I yelled and jumped towards her. Then I grabbed her by the leg and tried to pull down. After a second I felt someone's hand on my leg as well. It was Axel who was trying to pull us down. "LUKAS! I NEED A HAND HERE!"

"I can do better than that!" he smirked and pulled out... fireworks. "HEY, WITHERSTORM! OVER HERE!" and then he started to launch them in the air. The unholy monstrosity that I was about to kick ass of looked away from us and focused on him. We started to fall down and I caught Petra just in time for her to fall on me instead on the ground.

"OW!" I moaned.

"Oh, sorry!" she helped me up.

"Hey, we need to hurry up!" Axel shouted and we got to the building the ramp.

"I'll distract the big guy!" Lukas ran away shooting fireworks.

Even Petra was building now and after a short period of time it was done.

"Climb on!" Olivia urged and I did as she said. I sat in the minecart and my heart started to beat a LOT faster now.

"Jesse, you can do thi!" Petra shouted from the ground. "I know you can."

"So do I!" Lukas added

"We all do!" Alex summed up.

"I... thanks, guys! I wouldn't do all of this without you." I was now even more nervous.

"Now go to kick some Command Block butt!" he continued. I saluted him and launched myself in the minecart. Suddenly Reuben jumped in.

"No, Reuben! It's not a place for a-" but then I wasn't sitting in the minecart anymore"-PIIIIIIIIIG!" and we embraced the hole.

 **(WHOOOSH)**

We both fell on... something that looked like Witherstorm's stomach.

"Ugh, Reuben, you shouldn't have surprised me like that." I looked at my piggy friend. "But on the other hand... it's nice to not be alone in here."

We walked a bit forward seeing some withered citizens and animals by the way. Though we didn't walk too far as everything just spinned on the right side with me and Reuben as well.

"Ow!" I groaned. "Why does this happen to me all the time."

But then Reuben squeaked as he saw the withered butcher and ran away!

"Reuben, wait up!" I ran after him but everything spinned again and my face landed on the Witherstorm's inner body again. "Aww crap!"

I saw some light forward and tried to walk faster. Then I felt shaking again and ran as fast as I could to get to the source of the light. I fell on the ground and after getting up, all the words couldn't leave my mouth.

"Whoa!" I looked at my old enemy. "There it is. The Command Block." I pulled out my awesome sword. "Now it is time to destroy you!"

I stepped forward, swang and hit the block with all of my strength. Everything shaked again and the tentacles that were all around me, came to life and wanted to catch me.

"What the?" I couldn't finish as I needed to dodge one of the tentacles. They knocked me down and everything looked like it really wanted to kill me. "Reuben, I think we made it a 'bit' angry."

'No shit!' I imagened him saying as he oinked. Then another big tentacle came out of nowhere and swang on me. I used my sword to fight it and cut off a big tentacle like if it was made of slime.

"Whoa!" I looked at my sword with pride. "Why didn't I always carry an echanted weapon?"

I was now heading towards the Command Block cutting the tentacles by the way. It wasn't easy though as they were damn fast. After my weapon dealt with all of them, I swang again and hit the block second time.

But then everything started to shake again.

"Oh come oooooo-!" there was no chance to finish for me as I landed on what was the ceiling just a minute ago. "You gotta be kidding me!"

The Command Block was now too high for me to reach. I stepped a bit back, but then saw a HUGE hole behind me. And I defianetely didn't want to check it's depth. I ran away from it and reunited with Reuben.

"We've got to destroy that thing!" I pointed on the Command Block. "Whatever happens, I'll be counting on you, buddy."

He oinked in a simple nod, but then two Wither heads appeared on the what used to be the floor a while ago.

"What the heck? How is it even biologically possible?" I was shocked, but cut the tentacle that swang on me. It started to fly up as the head looked at it. "Wait a sec... I know how to get up there!" The craziest of all crazy ideas was born in my mind. "Reuben, remember our deal? Well, now it's even more important!"

I waved at the head and let it pull me higher and higher. When I was in range, I hit the heads purple eye deactivating it. It was shaking violently as I hanged on it for a while. The hole under the Command Block seemed 'slightly' bigger than it should be. I tried to not look down and jumped for one of the tentacles near the Block. It wasn't easy to hold on as it was shaking violently just like the head. I aimed at the shiny block, but then suddenly another tentacle grabbed me and knocking the sword out of my hand.

"Reuben! I could really use a hand here!" I shouted "Remember how we used to play fetch?" he smiled and quickly ran forward picking up the enchanted weapon. "That's it! DO IT, REUBEN!" I cheered for him. He was jumping up and quickly got on the another tentacle. "Jump, I'll catch you!"

Then he jumped and I caught him. Although there was no time to be happy as the blind head caught him with it's teeth.

"OINK!" he screamed in fear.

"REUBEN!" I screamed as well as he fell into the big hole. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I felt hate filling all of my muscles. If he died, I was going to beat the crap out of this storm for the rest of it's days. "Come on! Come at me, Command Block!" and then I delivered the REAL final blow and the block exploded. Everything went loose and the tentacles dropped me suddenly making me fall after Reuben. But then I felt an incredible pain as another explosion went off sending me flying somewhere.

 **Petra's POV**

Everything was exploding. I could see the remainings of the Witherstorm soon after Reuben fell into the lake below the Storm. The pain was leaving my body like if something was sucking it out of it. I felt strong again. I could feel my limbs well again. It all stopped so... fast.

"It worked! My withersickness is gon!" I screamed in joy. Everyone else cheered as well, but then I saw something blue being sent flying by the explosion and it hit the ground a bit far away. It looked familiar. Too familiar.

'Jesse!' my instincts took over my logical thinking as I ran towards what I thought to be him. How I really wanted to be mistaken. But it was true.

"Oh no!" Jesse was lying on the ground with his sword still in the hand. He was coughing blood and his armor looked to be really damaged. "Jesse, please hold on!"

"*Cough* *cough* my armor... *cough* *cough* is... infinitely cool." he manadged to say and then reached for something in his pocket. It appeared to be the diamond. "Take it... *cough* *cough* I owe you this one."

Then his grip on me started to get weaker.

"No! Nonononono! Don't do this to me! Stay with me!" I was now in complete panic, but then heard the others behind me. I turned around and saw Ivor. "Please! Say that you have something that would help him!" I shaked him.

"Ugh! Yes, yes. I might have something that will help him." the alchemist recovered and reached for something shiny and yellow. "The Notch Apple!"

I took it without hesitation and ran back towards Jesse. There was a LOT more blood on the ground now.

"Jesse, just force yourself. You can do it!" I tried to help him eat the apple. He bit it a few times and finally eaten it. Suddenly, the yellow light surrounded him. His wounds were vanishing so quickly along with the blood. Even some of the armor's scratches vanished.

"WHOOOO!" he shouted in joy! "I love these apples! I want mo-oof!" he couldn't finish as I tackled him to the ground and didn't want to let him go. Our lips met and I just wanted this to continue. Jesse also seemed to not have anything against it so I continued. After something that seemed like seconds I heard a voice.

"Uh, shouldn't we... y'know, go?" Axel asked. "You're lying on him like 5 minutes and there are people gathering around.

"Five minutes?"I asked him surprised. "That didn't even seem like a minute!"

"Um, I'm with Axel. I think we should be going." Lukas added.

"Why, Lukas? Why?" Jesse suddenly stood up. "Why you don't understand it? You triggered my 'Lukas syndrome'."

"Ha ha." he replied sarcastically. We all chuckled and went to go care about people. Jesse and I were holding hands all the time.

 **(One week later)**

We gathered on the main square of the Endercon ( **A/N: I don't know if this was the name of the city, but whatever.** ). It was a great day and The Order of the Stone told us to gather here. Ivor told me everything about the Command Block and I was really shocked. All of this was fake and we all belived in it. But I didn't want to think about it. This was a day when the people finished building a memorial for us.

We stepped on the platform and all of the eyes were on us. I saw Gabriel whispering something to the Jesse's ear.

"I.. think that they deserve the truth. I was shocked as well when we heard about it. I would feel horrible lying to all of those people." Jesse replied and I sighed knowing what was going to be said. I lost myself in my thoughts because I didn't want to listen to this again.

'We saved the Notch damn world.' I thought. 'Jesse led us to victory.'

"-But these people here!" Gabriel interrupted my thoughts making this really quick. "Are the NEW generation of heroes!"

I could see Ivor looking satisfied. But then everyone started to cheer "JESSE! JESSE! JESSE!" and I could see he was really stressed.

"Thank you guys! Perhaps you think I'm here because I saved the world or something like this." he started and all the people fell silent. "But the truth is I didn't do it alone! Far from it!" then he looked at us. "I had my friends! ALL OF THEM!" and he looked urgently at Lukas who was standing with other people. "Ahem!" the Ocelot leader just smiled and joined us. "Anyway. It's crazy to think that me and my friends started out in a freakin' TREEHOUSE! I mean treehouses are cool but, we've been in some weirdest places in the world!" the crowd cheered. "Geez, The END was freakin' CREEPY! All of those Endermen? And then we made it all full of water!"

'You know how to make a good speech, Jesse.' I smiled and just kept looking at him.

"But the most important thing during all of this wasn't the fact that we had some cool stuff or been in many weird places." Jesse continued. "When we were tired, hungry or just whining about everything... We were still one team! And that's what is most important. FOR THE TEAM!"

The people cheered again and we started to hear all of our names through this noise. Suddenly Ellegard approached my lover.

"Jesse... this Nether Star was the only thing that was left of the Witherstorm." she started. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I love fancy stuff." he just kept being himself. Cocky, goofy and funny himself. And I loved it. He went to the giant model of the Order's amulet and placed the Nether Star on the stand. Immediately all of the colors connected with all members of the Order started to shine creating colorful lines. The crowd was now screaming in excitement.

"My friends!" Gabriel suddenly interrupted. "I have honor to present you..." then he approached Jesse and handed him the amulet." THE NEW ORDER OF THE STONE!"

We were standing here and I felt a pull. It was Jesse and after a while we were just standing in front of everyone. Our lips connected again and I felt like all of my body molecules were on fire.

'Oh. My. Notch!' I screamed inside my head. 'I LOVE YOU JESSE!'

"I love you too, Petra." he suddenly said when he stopped the pure heaven.

"We need to do this more often." I sighed.

"Yeah we need." he made this goofy smile of his and we kissed again. This time for much longer.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! We were through a lot and I feel so bad to leave you now. Don't worry, there will be a sequel, but not now. I need a break for some time, though I'll not forget about you. It was a good ride and I can't say anything but THANKS FOR EVERYTHING TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS! CARRY ON!**

 **BONKER OUT!**


End file.
